Prophecy
by xBrokenxAngelxWingsx
Summary: FRIEND MADE STORYEverybody knows the famous Harry Potter, the BoyWhoDefeatedVoldemort. We also know that, because of a Prophecy, he had to defeat Voldemort. He did just that, and started a family. However, more problems arrive when he finds out his eldest
1. Similar

**Prophecy

* * *

**

Full summary: Everybody knows the famous Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Defeated-Voldemort. We also know that, because of a Prophecy, he had to defeat Voldemort. He did just that, and started a family. However, more problems arrive when he finds out his eldest daughter also has a Prophecy about her...

**Chapter 1: Similar**

* * *

"How could you have not told me!" Harry Potter cried with fury at the painting of Hogwarts former Headmaster (and in everyones opinion, the best.) Albus Dumbledore sighed.

"I am sorry, Harry. I haven't known about this for as long as you thought I have. In fact, I've only known about this for a year." Harry glared at Dumbledore angrily, then reminded himself that he was 35, not 15. He sighed, and ran a hand through his still-untidy black hair.

"Sorry, Albus." He muttered. Dumbledore smiled at him. Harry had always been one of his favorite students.

"That's quite alright, Harry. We all tend to get a little irrational when children are involved, especially when they are our own.

"The green-eyed man smiled at Dumbledore. Albus always seemed to say the wisest things. He was one of the few people that Harry trusted. Everyone else had died. Harry's eyes filled with tears as he remembered the day Ron died. It had been during the war, and still to this day, Harry felt the same immense guilt. Ron and Hermione had one child, Emma, that acted just like Ron. Harry was Emma's godfather. Dumbledore watched Harry for a moment. "Harry." He called softly, and the younger wizard jumped. It seemed he hadn't even realized Dumbledore was there anymore.

''Sorry, sir." Harry apologized. Dumbledore smiled.

"Understandable. Now, I know you aren't happy about this, Harry.'' Harry snorted. "However, the weight of the world is literally on her shoulders. Petty fights in school should be long forgotten." Harry sighed, and stared out the window. How was he going to explain this to Jessica!

Jade Lily Potter thumped her head in frustration on her desk. Friggen Professor Vizen! Of course he set the HARDEST Potions homework Jade had ever seen in her life! She sighed as she glanced down at her Ipod. She was listening to Linkin Park, a truly fantastic muggle rock band. Glaring at her summer homework, Jade got up and headed downstairs for a quick snack. Her father had returned from his little chat with Dumbledore. Jade resisted the urge to laugh outrageously. Harry Potter was sitting at the kitchen table, staring at the dregs of his coffee like he was going to drown himself in them.

"Dad?" Jade asked quietly. This time she did laugh. Her father jumped up like something had bit him. He glanced at his eldest daughter, who was leaning leisurely against the wall, arms crossed and a smirk on her face. _'She looks just like Draco Malfoy...'_ Harry unconciously thought. Horrorified, he looked away from Jade. His daughter frowned. She had seen that look, and was concerned. It took a lot to crack her father. She shrugged. It happened because of the war and Voldemort. She strolled over to the counter, grabbed a chocolate doughnut, poured herself some milk, and sat across from her father.

Harry was lost in thought. However, he caught his daughter looking at him. Jade, apart from looking like his female twin, also got Harry's ability to pretend he didn't feel a thing. He realized this when he saw Jade staring at him, but he couldn't tell what she was thinking. Harry tried to enter her mind, and she retaliated by throwing up her mental shields. Harry inwardly cursed, but cocked an eyebrow at his daughter. She grinned innocently and got up to wash out her cup. As she passed, she raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow at her father, and tapped his shields, grinning. Harry glared at her.

Jade shrugged, and a couple of minutes later, he heard the slamming of a door. He hadn't heard her go upstairs, so she must've gone outside. Jade was probably off to go practice Quidditch. A couple of minutes later, Harry's other daughter, Melissa, walked into the kitchen. She noticed that her father looked irritated.

"Dad, what's wrong?" She asked. Harry turned to look at his 14 year old daughter, and smiled at her.

"It's nothing, Liss. Don't worry about it." Melissa shrugged.

"If you say so, dad." She said. She, unlike her sister, didn't listen to that horrid music. Melissa was nothing like Jade. While she did have black hair, she had brown eyes, she liked hip-hop and R&B, and she wore tight clothing. Today she wore a pair of hip-hugging jeans, and a blue shirt that said _'I love what's-his-face.'_ Harry chuckled, and Melissa raised an eyebrow. Harry cursed.

"Merlin, you look like your sister." Melissa scowled at him, and sauntered off. He knew Melissa hated being compared to Jade, but he couldn't help it. Sometimes, they acted so alike it was almost scary.

Jade smiled as the wind whipped through her long black hair. She loved Quidditch more than anything. She loved the feeling she got from it. She looked down, and spotted Melissa. Her sister kicked up and joined her in the air.

"Lo, Jade." Melissa said. Jade nodded at her sister as a way of greeting. The two of them raced for a little while, then they went back inside. Jade went back to her homework, and Melissa went back to whatever she had been doing before.

A week later, Jade smiled as she leaned against her railing on her balcony. The sun was just beginning to set, and it was an amazing array of colors. It was sincerely breathtaking. Her smile widened as she realized tonight was the last night she would spend at home. However, she frowned as she heard her mum yelling at her dad.

"-HOW COULD YOU LET THEM DO THIS TO HER, HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

"JESSICA, I CAN'T STOP IT! YOU CAN'T STOP IT, REMEMBER!" Jade's frown deepened. What were they talking about? She shrugged, and turned back to the sunset, only to realize furiously that the sun had set, and it was now getting slightly chilly out and dark. Jade growled as she stomped back into her room. She quickly changed into her pyjamas and went to bed.

''GET YOUR ARSE UP YOU LAZY GIRL! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Jade's alarm clock screamed at her 8:30 the next morning. A hand reached out from under the covers and attempted to pound the alarm clock into a zillion little pieces.

''YOU'VE ALREADY TRIED THAT, YOU IDIOT!" Her clock screamed shrilly.

''NOW ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS GET THAT FAT LUMP MOVING! THAT'S RIGHT, GET UP!" Jade glared at her alarm clock as she turned it off. She then proceeded to get dressed. She wore a black t-shirt that said, _'Don't annoy the crazy people'_ and a pair of jeans. She put her hair up into a ponytail, and headed downstairs. Melissa and her parents were already there. Melissa was eating a bagel, and dressed as well. She would be starting her 5th year, and Jade groaned. Ugh, O.W.L. year. Melissa sat up, and Jade sat across from her, and she could see her shirt clearly. British Girls do it better. Jade chuckled. She immediately made her own breakfast and ate in a hurry. Then, she was up in her room, checking everything to make sure she had everything packed.

"JADE! C'MON, IT'S TIME TO LEAVE!" Her father yelled up the stairs.

Jade made sure her trunk was locked and her owl, Artemis, was in her cage before she carried both down the stairs. Her dad grabbed her trunk, allowing Jade to carry Artemis' cage. The four of them got into their car, and they drove to Kings Cross. They got their with 10 minutes to spare.

Jade smiled as she hugged her mum (who was pregnant with the 3rd Potter child) and then her dad. If Jade didn't know better, her dad looked more worried than usual.

"Dad? Something the matter?" She called to him. Her father shook his head, gave her a smile that didn't reach his eyes, and hugged her tightly.

"Dad!" Jade said, laughing.

"I'm just going to Hogwarts, it's not like you're gonna loose me forever!" Harry smiled sadly. Jade noticed, but decided not to say anything about it. Melissa hugged both her parents, oblivious to her father's distress, and went off to go find her friends. With a wave goodbye, Jade left to go find her own friends. She immediately spotted her best friend, Amanda Rivera. Amanda squealed when she saw Jade, and hurried over to her. Another girl rushed over. Natalie Brine was their other friend.

"Now we're just waiting for Gio, right?" Jade asked as she glanced impatiently for the girls only guy friend. Almost as though he had been summoned by magic, Giovanni Bellino headed over with that charming smile of his.

"Hello ladies. Good summers, I hope?" He asked, grinning. Jade smiled at him and shrugged.

"Alright. Vizen's homework nearly killed me though." Amanda groaned.

"I know!" Their other friends nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, let's go find a compartment." Giovanni suggested. His friends nodded, and they went aboard the Hogwarts Express. They found a compartment after quite a few looks, and sat down immediately to chat about their summer.

"Jay, want to play a game of chess?" Giovanni asked. Jade nodded, and they both listened to their friends while contemplating their next moves. Giovanni won, much to Jade's disappointment. He smiled and shrugged at her. The Trolly Witch came and the four of them got their sweets.

"So Jade, anything interesting happen during the summer?" Natalie asked. Jade shook her head no.

"Nah. Just the usual. Mum's pregnant again, sadly. It's seriously annoying when you wake up early in the morning and mum's got morning sickness. Can't even eat breakfast without wanting to throw up yourself." Her friends winced in sympathy for her.

"Poor you. I remember when my mum was pregnant with Michelle, she used to throw up constantly and she would be really moody. Snapping at my dad one minute, sobbing the next! It was crazy! I was so glad when she finally had the baby." Amanda said.

Jade knew that Amanda, at least, could really sympathize for her. She knew exactly what Jade was going through.

"Anyway, what classes do you plan on taking this year?"Natalie asked cheerfully, ripping open a Chocolate Frog.

"I'm taking D.A.D.A, Herbology, Ancient Runes, Charms, and Transfiguration." Giovanni said.

"D.A.D.A, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Charms and Trans." Amanda said.

"D.A.D.A, Ancient Runes, Herbology, C.o.M.C, Charms, Transfiguration." Jade answered.

"Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, Arithmacy." Natalie replied. Her friends chuckled. Natalie had always been an over-achiever. In some sense, she reminded Jade of her Aunt Hermione.

Jade smiled sadly. Her aunt was constantly making sure Emma was alright, both in a physical and emotional sense. After all, Emma had never known her dad.

"Jay?"Amanda asked quietly, and Jade glanced up. Amanda was watching her with worry in her bright blue eyes.

"Something the matter?" Jade shook her head no and got up.

"Anyway, we better get on our robes. We'll be there in 13 minutes." The emerald-eyed girl said. Her friends nodded and got up, chatting as they donned their black Hogwarts robes. On Natalie's there was a bright silver P for Prefect, and Giovanni was teasing her about it. Natalie was steadily getting redder, and Jade playfully slapped him, albeit harder than she normally would've. Giovanni stopped immediately.

The train began to slow, and a hoard of students began to surge forward, chatter and laughter ringing through the halls. Jade grunted as she fought to get out. She had to kick some 5th year in order to do so, but she and her friends did get out. The four immediately grabbed a horseless carriage, and they set off immediately torwards Hogwarts. Night was beginning to fall, and Jade gazed out at the beautiful play of pink, blue, and white clouds that spread like a blanket across the sky. The carriages stopped, and the four got out.

They walked into Hogwarts and took their usual seats at the Gryffindor Table. They began to talk about what they thought this years lessons would be like until Professor McGonagll strode in with the timid and terrorfied first years. Jade barely paid any attention to the Sorting at all, eager for the Feast that was going to start soon. Amanda gave Jade an impatient dig in the ribs and pointed to Jade's cousin, Michael. Well, practically her cousin. Ginny Weasley had married Blaise Zabini, and they had 4 kids. Jennifer, who was 7th year. Athena, who was 15. Crystal, who was 14. Michael was obviously just starting Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagll called his name, and after a moments hesitation, placed him in Gryffindor. Jade and Melissa clapped enthusiastically, and Jade ran over and hugged her cousin. He smiled weakly at her and sank down onto the bench. Jade glanced at the Slytherin table, and noticed how people sneered at her. Jade glared at them. Food began to pop up, and she grudgingly stopped glaring at the Slytherins to eat. Once she was eating, Jade's mind was no longer on the Slytherins.

Once she had finished eating, Jade glanced around the Great Hall, looking forward to going to sleep soon afterwards. Michael was still looking peaky, so Jade put a comforting arm around her.

"Don't worry," She whispered in his ear, " If anyone gives you hell, you tell me, okay Mikey? I'll make sure they regret it." Michael smiled gratefully at her, and turned to chat with another boy first year. Jade smiled and took his lead as she began to talk enthusiastically to Amanda. Her best friend pretended to be into it, but Jade saw her angry eyes darting to Giovanni. It appeared that they had gotten into an argument of some kind. Giovanni was talking to some pretty brunette, and he seemed fine, but Jade wasn't his best friend for nothing. Giovanni was good at hiding his emotions like Jade, but his eyes were the window to his soul. While his chocolate brown eyes seemed enthusiastic at talking to this striking girl, Jade noticed anger laced with it. She sighed. She hated it whenever her friends were fighting, but there wasn't anything she could do about it.

Jade sipped her Pumpkin Juice, deep in thought. There obviously wasn't anything she could do to make her friends stop fighting. Perhaps she could lessen it though? A headache slowly crept upon the eldest Potter daughter, and she groaned. Thinking was _seriously_ bad for your health. No wonder the Professors were so uptight! Speaking of Professors, Professor McGonagll was striding up and down the tables, handing out schedules and making them.

"Hello, Potter. What are your choices for classes this year?" Professor McGonagll looked down upon Jade and smiled. Her Professor always had a soft spot for her and Melissa.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, and Transfiguration." Jade answered. Her Professor nodded, tapped a blank piece of paper, and handed it to Jade. The girl looked down and smiled. She had Charms first. Jade patiently waited for her friends to get their schedules, and looked down at it. She had Charms with just Giovanni. Amanda scowled. She had Potions first. Natalie had Arithmacy, and Jade winced. She hated Arithmacy. She never liked Math. Shuddering, Jade grabbed a corn muffin and walked over with Giovanni to Charms. They were laughing and talking when a shadow loomed above Jade.

Derek Malfoy was smirking down at Jade. His perfect blond hair was just level with his eyes, and his silver eyes were cold and unfeeling.

"Well, well, if it isn't Pothead and Bellino." Jade scowled at the blond.

"Sod off, Malfoy." Malfoy shook his head at her.

"Tsk tsk, is that all you can say Potter? You're lacking." Giovanni growled and whipped out his wand.

"You heard Jade. Hop off, Malfoy." Malfoy just smirked that infuriating (and Jade almost kicked herself for thinking this) and somewhat sexy smirk, he looked at Jade. She almost gasped in shock when he gave her a quick wink and stalked off.

"Bloody git." Giovanni muttered darkly. Jade nodded. She was in a state of shock. Her enemy, the man that had hated her very existence, had bloody WINKED at her. Like he did it every day!

Jade clenched her fists angrily as she stalked into the Charms room. Professor Flitwick was droning on and on about the importance of the N.E.W.T's next year. Jade barely paid any attention, her mind back with Derek Malfoy. Flitwick announced the charm, and Jade snapped back into the harsh reality. When Flitwick explained the charm, Jade did it half-heartedly. She was still thinking about what kind of motives Malfoy had for winking at her. She resolved to talk to Amanda about it as soon as possible. The minute Charms was over, Jade bolted out of Charms. She spotted both of her girl friends, and hastily told them about her little incident with Derek Malfoy. Amanda's bright blue eyes shone with excitement. Natalie was, however, frowning.

"Malfoys always hated you, Jay, so why has he suddenly taken a new interest in you?" She asked slowly. Jade nodded in agreement and groaned.

"I don't know why he likes me all of a sudden, but it's most probably for an incredibly selfish reason. After all, he is a Malfoy." Jade narrowed her eyes.

"It's probably because of some sick bet he has with his friends." She muttered darkly. Amanda growled.

"I wouldn't put it past that bloody git." Giovanni had finally caught up with the girls, and was a bit pink in the face as he gasped,

"Merlin, you could've warned me before you shot off like that!" Jade smiled sheepishly, some of her anger evaporating.

"Sorry."Giovanni smiled slightly.

"Alright, let's get to class." Jade nodded, and pushed Derek Malfoy to the back of her mind.


	2. Changes

**A/N-just a reminder. My cousin made this story and I'm posting it for her. Any questions will go to her. **

**Chapter 2: Changes

* * *

**

For a week, Jade didn't think about Derek Malfoy. She didn't see him, so naturally, she didn't think about him. She was much too preoccupied with having to catch up on her work to actually remenisce about Malfoy's strange behavior.

She was currently situated in the library, scrawling away at a D.A.D.A essay on the Unforgivables that was due in two days. Jade flipped through _The worst curses of all time_ for info on them. She was some-what panicky, but managed to hide it well from many people. A chuckle met her ears, and she looked up at Malfoy, who was leaning leisurely against a bookcase, watching her with those intense silver eyes.

"Leaving our homework at last minute, Potter?" He drawled. Jade scowled at him.

"Sod off, Malfoy." She hissed at him, and turned back to her work. Malfoy pushed himself off the bookcase and sat across from her. Jade looked up, surprise and annoyance clear on her face.

"Who said you could sit there!" She asked angrily.

"Me." Malfoy said simply, and pulled out a couple of books and a blank piece of parchment and a fancy quill. Jade raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Excuse me, maybe you haven't noticed, but the git section is over there!" She pointed to a table far away from herself. Malfoy chuckled, and Jade's eyebrows shot up into her hairline. She was now worried. Malfoy gave her an exasperated look.

"Potter, this table is basically shut off to a lot of people. That means there's peace and quiet, which is probably why you picked it. But I need to do homework as well, and as much as I hate sitting here with you, Potter, this is the best table for it. So shut up and continue with your homework." He snapped. Jade scowled heavily at him.

"Malfoy, I was here first! If you want peace and quiet, you can go somewhere else, to another table that's barely seen by any of your little friends." She retorted nastily. Malfoy sneered at her.

"In case you haven't noticed, there aren't any more quiet and hid-away tables."

"Well then that's too bad! Go to your dormitory!"

"For Merlin's sakes Potter, shut up and do your bloody work. I won't pester you if you don't pester me, alright?"

Jade glared at him and huffed angrily, but did indeed get back to her work. Malfoy gloated for a little bit before opening a book and doing his homework as well. They had been working for quite some time, and Jade felt ravenous. However, she did have to finish this essay. Once she was finished with it, she threw her quill down and leaned back in her chair, somewhat elated, and closed her eyes. She felt, rather than saw, Malfoy's eyes on her.

"Malfoy, it's impolite to stare." She told him. She almost knew he was glaring at her, and she let a small smile grace her lips. She sat upright once more, collected her things, and put them in her bag. She looked up from packing, only to find Malfoy watching her every move. They locked eyes, and Jade found that she couldn't stop staring at him.

"Potter, it's impolite to stare." He mocked her. Jade broke eye-contact and scowled at him, although a corner of her mouth twitched upward. "See you in classes tomorrow, Malfoy." She said as she walked away, never looking back at the guy she had left gaping at her from the table.

Jade was smiling in satisfaction. Malfoy had been staring at her this whole period. Amanda noticed her friends sly grin, and shot her a confused look. _'Tell you later.'_ Jade mouthed to her. The blue-eyed brunette nodded. While the thought of Derek Malfoy staring at her HAD been a little unnerving at first, Jade was now thoroughly enjoying it. The dark-haired girl smiled as she walked out of Transfiguration, making sure her hips swayed teasingly. Amanda caught up with her, smirking at her little show.

"Trying to impress Malfoy now, are we?" She asked cheekily. Jade grinned at her.

"Of course. If I can get the upper advantage on him, I will." It was now a month into the school year, and she and Malfoy just always seemed to meet ''accidentally'' . Of course he would brush it off, but Jade knew by the 3rd time she bumped into him that he was doing this deliberately. She was torn between glee at the fact that Malfoy was attracted to her and running in the opposite direction BECAUSE he was attracted to her. She obviously did the first. The Halloween Ball was coming up, and Jade knew exactly what she was going to be. She decided that she was going to be the Gryffindor Princess(which was what she was, anyway. Her Aunt Hermione had last held the title. It ran in the family. Emma had it last year.)

Jade scrunched up her nose as she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a mediaeval princess. The raven-haired girl grinned. Good. Her dress was red(of course!)with long, red lace sleeves. The dress itself was made out of pure silk, and hugged her curves, and when she walked, the gold laced in it shone clearly. She was wearing black high-heels, and her hair was up in a bun. It looked rather plain at first, but that was before Jade put on her amazing tiara, made of real diamonds.

Grabbing her makeup, she first put on mascara. Just enough to darken and lengthen her lashes. Then, she put on eyeliner. Jade put on a minimum amount of blush, and put on a natural shade of eyeshadow. She applied some lip-gloss to her lips, and she was finished. Amanda came out and grinned at her.

"If I was a dude, I would totally shag you." The girls laughed. Amanda was going as Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love. She wore a baby-blue ruffled dress (**A/N- If you've seen the new HP movie, think of Hermione's dress, only blue!**) and her chocolate brown hair was down in amazing spiral curls. She too had on a minimum make-up. Natalie came out next. She was an angel. Her white dress was formal yet comfortable (Jade knowing, seeing as how she had tried it on first. It looked way better on her other brunette friend) and she had beautiful wings to go along with it. They came out of her back (literally) and were feathery and silky and soft. If Natalie tried, she could also lift herself off the ground. She smiled nervously.

"Well, let's go meet our dates!" Jade said cheerily. Her friends nodded, and they walked down the stairs. Giovanni grinned at her. He was her date (they were going as JUST friends). He was going as her Prince (obviously!) Jade slipped her arm into his, and they walked into the Great Hall. Giovanni with Jade, Natalie with Andrew Bryant, and Amanda with Kevin Vasquez.

Jade smiled as she slow danced with Giovanni. She regarded the taller boy as her best friend/brother. She knew that he felt the same way about her. The slow song ended, and Jade grinned at him, her emerald eyes twinkling in the dim light.

''C'mon, let's go get a drink." Giovanni said, and they headed over to the snack table. Jade poured herself some punch, and grinned at her best friend as a pretty girl asked him to fast dance with her. She sipped her punch, eyes scanning the happy crowd of teenagers. Derek Malfoy headed over, and Jade gave a barely-audible sigh. Malfoy heard her and smirked at Jade.

"Well well Potter, where's your boyfriend." Jade's emerald eyes flashed.

"He is NOT my boyfriend, Malfoy." She hissed at him. Malfoy smirked, but made no comment. Ahead, a favorite slow song of Jade's came on. She smiled and closed her eyes.

It's amazing how you knock me off my feet.

"Potter?" Jade's eyes snapped open and she glanced at Malfoy.

"Yes?" She inquired.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked suavely. Jade smiled and nodded. Derek held her, and smiled as he caught the scent of something fruity yet sexy.

_Every time you come around me I get weak, _

_Nobody ever made me feel this way. _

_You kiss my lips and then you take my breath away. _

_So I wanna know _

Jade smiled as she heard the lyrics of her favorite song.

_I wanna know what turns you on  
(I Like to know)  
So I can be all that and more  
(I'd like to know)  
I'd like to know what makes you cry  
(sooo)  
So I can be the one who always makes you smile _

_Girl he never understood what you were worth, And he never took the time to make it work  
(You deserve more loving, girl)  
Baby I'm the kind of man who shows concern,  
Anyway that I can please you let me learn  
So I wanna know_

_I wanna know what turns you on  
(I Like to know)  
So I can be all that and more  
(I'd like to know)  
I'd like to know what makes you cry  
(sooo)  
So I can be the one who always makes you smile _

Derek held Jade close, and smiled genuinely.

_Tell me what I gotta do to please you  
Baby anything you say I'll do  
Cause I only wanna make you happy  
From the bottom of my heart, it's true _

_'How fitting.'_ Derek thought, as he looked down in the girl in his arms that he had previously abhorred. Ever since he found out things this summer, he no longer hated Jade Potter. Now, the hard thing would be to convince her he didn't, and to convince her that he had changed.

_I wish that I could take a journey through your mind, alright  
And find emotions that you always try to hide babe, oh  
I do believe that there's a love you wanna share, oh, oh  
I'll take good care of you lady, have no fear, ohSo I wanna know _

_'So true.'_ Derek thought to himself. Jade was always cold and unattached. She didn't let anything or anybody get to her, and showed very little emotion.

_I wanna know what turns you on  
(I Like to know)  
So I can be all that and more  
(I'd like to know)  
I'd like to know what makes you cry  
(sooo)  
So I can be the one who always makes you smile _

_Oh tell me tell me!  
Tell me what I gotta do to please you  
Baby anything you say I'll do  
Cause I only wanna make you happy  
From the bottom of my heart, it's true  
Tell me what I gotta do to please you  
Baby anything you say I'll do  
Cause I only wanna make you happy  
From the bottom of my heart, it's true  
yeah yeah yeah yeah _

_I wanna know what turns you on  
(I Like to know)  
So I can be all that and more  
(I'd like to know)  
I'd like to know what makes you cry  
(sooo)  
So I can be the one who always makes you smile _

Derek pulled away, looked long and hard at Jade, gave her a real smile, and left. Jade watched him leave, mouth agape. _'What was that all about?'_

Amanda smiled when Jade told her this.

"He likes you." She said simply. Jade began to choke on her Pumpkin Juice, and nearly sprayed it all over poor Azia Monotori, a 5th year, across from her. Natalie glared at Amanda and thumped Jade on the back.

"Thanks." Jade gasped. She then glared at Amanda as well.

"How could Malfoy like me! We've been enemies for the past 5 years! Feelings just can't change over a summer!" Amanda raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know this for sure?" Jade didn't reply, because the truth was, she didn't. Jade twirled her quill idly around in her fingers as she listened to Professor Flitwick explain a charm that they had learned last year. Beside her, Natalie was furiously taking notes, ink beginning to rapidly stain her hands. Jade brought a hand up to her mouth and giggled quietly into it. The bell overhead rang, signaling the end of the period, and lunch time.

Flitwick dismissed them, and Jade grinned. She had a free period after lunch, so she could do whatever she wanted. She knew she had to do that Transfiguration essay, but that wasn't due for another 2 days, and she hadn't had a lot of time to just fly around the Quidditch Pitch.

Mark Anderson (the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain) was really pushing their times. Most of the time, Jade was practicing Quidditch 4 out of 7 days a week. Jade smiled as she loaded up her plate. She began to eat ravenously, as did Giovanni and Amanda. Natalie watched her with a slightly sick look on her face. Jade just shrugged.

"I'm starving.'' She explained after she swallowed her turkey sandwich."I can see that."Natalie said, amused.

Jade grinned at her and downed her Pumpkin Juice.

"Anyway, I'm off. See you guys later."Grabbing her bag, Jade walked torwards the 6th year Girls Dorm, and put her things away. She then grabbed her broom, and headed down to the Pitch. Jade closed her eyes as she felt the wind tease her long black hair. She laughed, and shot around the Pitch. She loved feeling so carefree, like she didn't have a care in the world. It was a wonderful feeling, leaving your every worry at the ground below.

"Miss Potter!" A voice called, and Jade looked down. Professor McGonagll was standing there, a look of slight amusement on her face. The younger woman was surprised. What was the matter?

"Hello, Professor." Jade said, as her feet touched ground.

"Miss Potter, would you please join me in my office as soon as you put away your broom." Jade nodded.

"See you in a bit, Professor." Professor McGonagll nodded and walked away. Jade frowned as she puzzled over _why_ the Headmistress would need to see her. What had she done wrong? Jade put away her broom, and fixed herself up a bit. She put her hair up into a ponytail, fixed her blouse and skirt, smoothed out invisible wrinkles, and with a sigh, headed for Professor McGonagll's room.

Her feet automatically walked her to the gargoyles that guarded the Headmistress' room.

"Jade Potter." Jade snapped. When you got to the gargoyles, you had to state your name. The gargoyles nodded and they separated in order to let Jade pass. Jade stepped onto the beautiful platform of the phoenix. It spun upwards, and Jade knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in." Rang Professor McGonagll's crisp voice. Jade walked in, smoothing invisible wrinkles in her skirt nervously again. A voice chuckled, but Jade ignored it.

"Well, please have a seat." Professor McGonagll said, gesturing at a hard-looking chair. Jade sat down, and glanced at her Headmistress. She looked almost as nervous as Jade felt.

"Professor, what is this all about?" Jade inquired. Professor McGonagll folded her hands and stared seriously at Jade.

"Miss Potter, what do you know about prophecies?" Jade raised an eyebrow.

"Well, they state things that are to happen in the future. I know my dad was in one." Professor McGonagll nodded.

"You're probably wondering why I am asking you about prophecies." Jade didn't say anything, but Professor McGonagll understood.

"Miss Potter, you yourself are involved in a prophecy." Jade's mind reeled in shock.

"W-what!" She cried.

"Minerva, perhaps it best that I speak to Jade?" A kindly voice spoke. Jade stared at a long, white-bearded man with half-moon glasses that laid on a crooked nose. Jade cocked her head at the old man. She didn't know who he was, and she was slightly wary of him.

"Jade, I am Professor Dumbledore, former Headmaster." Jade only knew him now because of those few snippets her parents mentioned every now and then about the great Albus Dumbledore. She sighed slightly.

"Jade, have you ever thought about school unity?" He inquired. Professor McGonagll's lips twitched. Jade frowned thoughtfully.

"With everyone except for the Slytherins." She told him, trying to keep the venom out of her voice when she mentioned the Slytherins. Dumbledore smiled slightly.

"Well, all Slytherins aren't that bad." Jade's mind jumped to Derek, and she frowned at the former Headmaster. She had a feeling that he had an alterior motive.

"Well, would you like to know what the prophecy says?" Dumbledore asked. Jade sighed and nodded. Dumbledore smiled, a slight look of pity on his face.

"Jade, you have to marry the Malfoy heir." Jade almost fainted.

"W-w-what?" She whispered.

"Does Derek know this?" Dumbledore sighed.

"He's known since the summer."At this, Professor McGonagll interrupted.

"This could be the reason why Mr.Malfoy has been staring at you. I do believe he's accepted the fact, and possibly even looking slightly forward to it."Jade gripped the chair arm.

"W-when do we have to get married?"Dumbledore sighed.

"By the end of the year." Jade's eyes rolled up into the back of her head, and she knew no more.


	3. Trying to make it work

**Chapter 3: Trying to make it work **

**

* * *

**

Jade opened her eyes groggily and looked around. All she saw was white. She sighed and realized that she was in the Hospital Wing. She knew that Madam Pomfrey wasn't far off, and as usual, Jade was right. The nurse came bustling over and proceeded to fuss over Jade. The younger girl sighed and wiggled uncomfortably. She remembered everything that happened before she passed out, and was incredibly nervous. She didn't know her feelings on Derek Malfoy, and she was far too young to be getting married! She hadn't even graduated yet!

"Madam Pomfrey, I'm fine!" Jade protested to the nurse. Madam Pomfrey sighed and shook her head. However, she continued to check upon Jade. After a good half-hour of being made she hadn't hurt herself when she fainted, Jade was finally free.

When she passed through those doors, Jade didn't want to tell her friends immediately. Instead, she went for a walk around the Lake. She sat down on a rock and stared out into the Lake. She felt so lost, and she wasn't sure how her friends would react when she told them that she had to marry Derek Malfoy. She smiled as she immediately heard Amanda's voice in her head.

"Oh my god, Jade, you get to marry the hottest guy in Hogwarts! Lets go dress shopping RIGHT NOW!" Natalie would, at least, be calmer.

"Well, he has been showing signs that he likes you, Jade. But you might want to take time out to get to know another. Love not in marriage isn't good. Plus, you have to get the idea used to your parents."Giovanni might yell. Not at her, but at prophecies.

"WHAT! Jade, that's so unfair! Just tell Dumbledore you refuse to marry that stupid git! I don't care that he's been staring at you, he's probably plotting to kill you the minute you two are married! I'm not gonna accept this! In fact, I'm off to talk to Dumbledore right now!" Jade choked on a sob. She knew nothing about this boy, and what would her dad say? Would he disown her? Would he hate her forever and never talk to her again?

Jade pondered over these thoughts and never noticed the blond-haired boy walk up behind her. She jumped when someone cleared their throat. The one person that Jade didn't want to see was looking down at her. She sighed.

"Sit down, Malfoy." She said flatly, gesturing to the place beside her. Derek sat down, and mimicked her idea of looking at the Lake.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this. It wasn't like I planned on it either." Derek said after a rather long pause. Jade didn't answer.

"Look, can you tell me what your thoughts are on this?" Jade sighed.

"I'm mostly worried about my dad. Our fathers hate each other, how do you think they'll feel when they learn that their kid has to marry the 'enemy'?"

"Our parents know." Derek told her. Jade raised an eyebrow.

"Do they really?" She asked. Derek nodded.

"Not at the same time, but they found out. I know my father was in a bad mood after he learned. However, he does want whats best for me, and he knows better than to attempt to defy a prophecy. Plus, he accepts that you aren't totally your fathers daughter, no matter how much you look like him. You're definatly prettier." At this, Derek grinned at her. Jade blushed and smiled shyly.

"Look, I'm not my father's son either. I don't have any qualms about marrying you." Jade's blush became more pronounced, as did Derek's grin.

"Malfoy, before we do anything, I need to tell my friends about this." Jade said quietly. Derek nodded.

"I understand. My friends need to know about this too." Derek smirked.

"They'll be so jealous." Jade blushed. Derek smiled.

"What, it's true." Jade's blush darkened, and she glared at him.

"Shut up." Derek merely smiled and got up. Jade went to get up, so Derek held out his hand. Jade took it and smiled graciously at him.

"Anyway, just owl me when you just want to talk. You know, to get to know each other better." Much to Jade's happiness, she didn't blush. She smiled and nodded, walking away. Derek walked away as well, but they both had the biggest smiles on their face and their bubble just couldn't be burst.

Just as Jade predicted, her friends took it the exact way she thought they would. Jade, however, had to go talk to Giovanni privately in order to calm him down and not kill Derek on the spot. He promised that he wouldn't, but over the days that followed, Jade noticed Giovanni shooting death glares at Derek, who was blatantly ignoring him. Jade smiled to herself as she circled the pitch. She had been doing a lot of thinking. She had to write a letter to her dad, even though he knew about the Prophecy. But she had to share her feelings to him, and ask him of his. She knew he wasn't happy about her having to marry his enemy (also his enemy's son) but he had to accept it.

They both knew that. Jade sighed. She didn't want to have to write to her dad, but it just had to be done. Coming off of her broom, Jade headed down to her room. She grabbed a quill and parchment, and went into the Gryffindor Common Room. She sat down at the table, and stared at the parchment, not knowing what to write or say. Jade sighed. She had never really been all that good at letter-writing.

_Dear Dad, _

_How's everything at home? How's mum? Everything's alright at Hogwarts. The teachers, however, are slave drivers! Every things about the N.E.W.T's! Anyway, I didn't just write to you to tell you about Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore just told me a curious prophecy involving Derek Malfoy and myself. I also found out that you knew about this. I'm not really that mad, _

_I just want to know why you never bothered to tell me. I know you're going to be absolutely furious, but I need to tell you. I don't mind having to marry Derek. He's not at all like his father, and I hope that you give him a chance. But please, tell me how you feel about this. I love you, and please write back as soon as possible._

_Love Always, _

_Jade _

Jade smiled in satisfaction. That sounded alright. Jade let Artemis out of his cage, and tied the letter to her foot.

"Dad, alright." She said, making it more of a statement than a question. Her owl blinked, and was out the window a minute later. Jade watched her owl until he was nothing but a small speck in the bright blue sky. Jade sighed. So far, this year hadn't been one of her best. She was falling for the enemy, and was now going to be engaged to him. She was involved in a prophecy that her dad knew about yet failed to mention. And she was going to have another sibling. Joy.

Jade sighed, and let the unusually-warm winds brush her hair from her face as she put her elbows on her stone ledge and put her face in her palm, thinking about what was to come. She knew she felt somewhat attracted to the Malfoy heir, and didn't like it one bit. Malfoy and Potter, Gryffindor and Slytherin. They were supposed to be enemies forever. Well, Fate must be laughing their arse off right now. Jade sighed and pouted. This wasn't fair! She was only 16! She didn't know what to do! Jade rubbed her eyes, and desperately wished she could just go to sleep. However, she knew she had to wait for her dad to reply to her owl. Jade yawned. Well, it would take her dad at least a day to reply... Jade walked over to her bed, and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"Ugh..." Jade moaned as she slowly opened her eyes.

Moonlight flooded the room, but her friends weren't there yet, so Jade knew it wasn't time to REALLY go to sleep. Jade glanced at her clock. Dinner had started a half-hour ago. Jade groaned and rolled over.

''UGH!" She cried out as she hit the floor rather hardly. Cursing, she got to her feet, and lit on a candle. "_Pressio_."She muttered to her clothing, and they became ironed and unwrinkled. She quickly brushed her hair and put it into a messy bun before throwing on her high-heels and walking down to the Great Hall. She opened the doors, and immediately Amanda waved her over. Jade went over and sat next to her friends.

"Jade, what happened?" Giovanni asked her as soon as she sat down. "Jade fell asleep, and she looked so cute while she was sleeping', so we let her be." Amanda answered for her, cutting some steak.

Jade blushed. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled uncomfortably. She looked around, and found herself gazing into the silver-grey eyes of a certain Malfoy. He smirked, but kept her gaze. Jade shuddered (and cursed herself for it being the good shudder) and turned her head away. She ate and talked with her friends, but her mind wouldn't let her let go of that image of those certain silver eyes..

The next morning, Jade looked around eagerly for Artemis. Sure enough, her white owl came swooping down. Jade handed her some bacon, and Artemis hooted gratefully. Artemis was tired, but she stayed on her masters shoulder just in case if she needed her to run another letter. Jade frowned at this, but said nothing. She grabbed her glass of Pumpkin Juice, and Artemis drank from it. Jade opened her letter.

_Dear Jade, _

_Your mum is doing fine. While she's definatly irritable, but she tries to hide it. As far as that prophecy is concerned...well, I can't pretend that I'm upset that not only do you have to marry a Malfoy, but you don't even get to CHOOSE who you marry. However, I will stand beside you if you do choose to marry Malfoy. I don't know the boy, and I know you, being the brilliant woman you are, are going to choose a place to get to know him. If you decide that you still want to marry him, I'm not going to interfere, even if I don't like him. However, I have a feeling that I will. If you like him, then I probably will to. I love you, and I always will, even if you decide to marry a Malfoy. _

_Love you, _

_Dad _

Jade smiled. She knew how hard it must be for her dad to have to give away his first-born to a Slytherin, a Malfoy no less. Jade made a mental note to give her dad an EXCELLENT Christmas present. Jade looked over to Derek, and stared at him to catch his eye. She had only been looking at him a few minutes before he turned his head to look at her. He smirked, and Jade rolled her eyes. However, she jerked her head to the left. Derek gave a tiny nod, and turned back to his friends.

"You guys, I'm gonna head to Transfiguration." Her friends nodded. None of them had Transfiguration first period, so Jade knew she was safe.

Taking another sip of her Pumpkin Juice, Jade grabbed her bag, and walked out of the Great Hall nonchalantly. She leaned up against the wall, waiting for Derek. Sure enough, her soon-to-be fiancee walked out of the Great Hall. He walked over to her, and Jade felt a little shiver overcome her as his silver eyes bore into her bright green ones.

"Hello Jade." He greeted when he was right in front of her. Jade smiled, but winced as she felt talons. She opened the Great Hall doors.

"Artemis, don't worry. You can go for a sleep." She said. Artemis hooted gratefully, and flew away.

Jade shut the door, and she and Derek walked to their Transfiguration class.

"My dad answered the letter I wrote him yesterday." Jade told him. Derek raised an eyebrow.

"And what did your father say?" He inquired. Jade smiled.

"He said that he would support me, support us, when we get married." She replied quietly. Her face burned, so she turned it toward the floor. Jade totally missed the genuine smile that flashed across Derek's face, then disappeared quickly.

"Alright then." Was his answer.

"So, I suppose that we should get to know one another better."Jade said softly, as she picked up her head once she was sure that she was no longer blushing like a cherry.

"Well, the Hogsmeade weekend is coming up. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me." Derek said nonchalantly. Jade began to blush again.

"Sure." She said, managing to keep the quiver and nervousness out of her voice. She silently congratulated herself. Derek flashed her a quick smile, and Jade smiled back. People began to walk over, so Jade and Derek didn't get a chance to talk anymore. However, Jade couldn't wait for Saturday. It was 2 days away, and yet, she was so eager. Jade frowned as she ate dinner that night. She didn't know why she was looking forward to seeing Malfoy, but she just was. It slightly scared her how she was looking foward to seeing someone she barely even knew.

"Amanda, you're not helping!" Jade exclaimed irritably. It was Saturday, and 9 am. She didn't have anything to wear for her date with Malfoy, and it bothered her. Amanda and Natalie were helping her, but Amanda was clearly having the most fun. She pointed a disgusting outfit to Jade. A black wife beater and a miniskirt that looked like it would end at her thighs. Natalie rolled her eyes while Jades bugged out. Natalie quietly walked over and searched through Jade's closet this time, instead of Amanda's. She threw a tight black t-shirt at Jade, and hip-hugging jeans, along with sneakers.

"Oh my god, thanks a bunches Nat.''Jade said gratefully. She put on the clothing.

"No prob. Now, sit down." Her other girl friend said. Jade did so obligingly, and only winced a couple of times.

"Done." Said Natalie about 15 minutes later. Jade got up, looked at the mirror and smiled, and hugged Natalie. The brunette smiled and hugged Jade back. "It was nothing." Natalie said airily, although the sparkle in her hazel eyes gave away how proud she was of her work. Jade's hair was in a braid, although there was a single piece of green ribbon woven through her hair.

"Alright, now for her makeup!" Amanda said cheerfully. Jade smiled, and sat down on the bed. Once her makeup was done, Jade stood up and went to the mirror to admire Amanda's professional work. The eyeliner made Jade's already-beautiful eyes stand out more. She put on mascara, so Jade's eyelashes were long, and semi-dark. The blush was somewhat rosy, but still good-looking. Amanda put a natural color eyeshadow on Jade. The eldest Potter smiled and hugged her friends gratefully. She was supposed to meet Derek by the Great Hall doors. Amanda smiled at him.

"Knock 'em dead, Jay." She told her. Jade grinned at her, and began her walk to the Great Hall. Of all the things Jade had ever seen, on her list was the look on Malfoy's face when he saw her. Jade's black coat complimented her figure, and was bubble-like, so it kept her warm. Jade herself had to keep her mouth from drooling. Derek was wearing a white t-shirt that showed his abs QUITE nicely. He wore some-what baggy jeans, and sneakers. His hair was, of course, in his eyes, but in a sexy way. He threw on a white sweat-jacket, and offered his arm to Jade. She slipped her arm through his, and grinned to herself. Derek held open the door to the carriage, and Jade climbed in. They began to chat, and both were surprised to find that they pretty much liked the same things.

"Derek, the carriage has stopped." Jade pointed out quietly. Derek blushed slightly, but smiled at her nevertheless.

He hopped out of the carriage, and offered her his hand. She took it gratefully, and they began to walk around Hogsmeade.

"Lets go to Gringotts." Jade suggested. They went to the Wizard Bank, and both extracted money. When Jade spotted Honeydukes, she squealed, grabbed Derek's hand, and rushed over. Derek laughed, and allowed her to drag him. Jade pressed her nose against a section with her all-time favorite thing, chocolate covered pretzels. She gave a little sigh as she smelled a little whiff of her favorite sweet.

"We'll take a pound of that, please." Derek told the lady behind the counter. Jade turned to him, surprised.

"You don't have to do that for me!" She protested. Derek merely shook his head.

"You're soon to be a Malfoy wife. Get used to it, Jade." He told her, amusement shining in his silver eyes. Jade blushed, and felt butterflies in her stomach at his off-hand comment.

"Anyway, wanna go to the Three Broomsticks?" Derek offered. Jade nodded, and they walked to the Three Broomsticks, laughing. They had been talking while they walked, and were somewhat surprised at how well today was going. They pushed open the doors, and took a booth away from the door, and near where the warmth was.

"Two butterbeers, please." Derek stated. The waitress nodded, and walked away. The two began to talk again, and barely noticed when the butterbeer arrived. While they drank, there was a comfortable silence between them. Jade blushed as she felt Derek's eyes on her. She didn't particularly like people staring at her, but for some reason, this time she didn't mind. When she felt him staring at her, she blushed because of the intensity of it that made Jade repress a good shiver.

"Are you hungry?" Derek inquired. Jade smiled.

"Somewhat." Derek nodded, then motioned to the waitress.

"Can we have some menus, please?" He asked. The waitress nodded, left, then reappeared a couple of minutes later with two menus. Jade looked down, and thought for a moment.

"Shrimp with spaghetti." He said clearly to the plate that appeared before him. The food magicked there. Jade smiled when she found what she wanted.

"Chicken Parmesan with Linguini." She told the plate. Pushing the menu aside, the two began to eat.

"Do you like your classes?" Derek asked. Jade nodded.

"It's difficult, but I must admit, sometimes it's a lot of fun. Especially D.A.D.A."She said. Derek nodded thoughtfully.

"I like Potions." He said. Jade thought for a moment.

"I wouldn't know. I dropped Potions." Derek laughed.

"You are DEFINATLY a Potter." Jade laughed.

"Why, you couldn't tell by my appearance!" She joked. Derek laughed harder. He quickly wiped at his tears, and clutched his side.

"Are you enjoying your food?" He asked her when he could speak straight. Jade nodded. "Very much." Derek smiled slightly just as the waitress came over.

"Just charge it from the Malfoy Vault." He told her dismissivly. The waitress' eyes went wide, but she nodded and hurried off. Jade smirked a little. Maybe, just maybe, she could get used to this.


	4. On the Rocks

**A/N- just a reminder. Not my story. It is my cousins.**

**Chapter 4: On the rocks **

Jade smiled as she breathed in the frigid air of Hogwarts. She hated winter, because of how cold it was. But there was something about breathing during the winter. It was sharp, cold, and Jade loved it for some unknown reason. She couldn't clarify what it was, but she never told anyone about how she felt. Smiling, Jade headed to the library, performing a warming charm on herself. She had to go study. The Professors were piling work on their students, and Jade couldn't help the scowl that crept upon her pretty face. It was almost the Holidays, and the Professor's weren't being easy. Jade walked into the Library, and spotted her sister.

The elder Potter sister immediately felt guilt wrench at her gut. Melissa didn't know about the whole thing with Derek, and seeing as how he would be coming over the Potter's for Christmas Break, she deserved to know. Jade walked over and sat across from Melissa.Her sister looked up and smiled.

"Hi Jade." She said.

"Hey Liss." Jade replied. Her face then turned serious, and Melissa frowned, marked her page and put down the book.

"Alright Jade, spill." And so she did. Jade told her younger sister about everything that had happened so far. Melissa didn't interrupt, and was quiet for a while. By the way she stared at the table seriously with her chocolate brown eyes, Jade knew how deep in concentration she was.

"Well, I personally don't know Malfoy, but I'm not going to discriminate him just because of his surname. I, unlike most people at this stupid school, don't immediately hate Slytherins. If they're general gits, then I'll hate them. Believe it or not, not all Slytherins are out to murder us." Melissa gave a wry smile, then turned her attention back to Jade.

"If you say he's a good person, then I believe you." Jade smiled gratefully, and reached across the table to hug Melissa. Melissa hugged her back, then teased, "But, if he's an arse, I'll make him wish he was never born." Jade laughed, and playfully ruffled her sisters hair. Melissa let out a quiet squeak of indignation, because otherwise Madam Pince would have their heads.

"Anyway, how's the pressure for the O.W.L's?"Jade asked cheerfully, and Melissa made an exasperated face. It was quite clear that the Professors were whipping their students to work to the best they could. Melissa's hands bored ink stains, and her eyes bore the bags of many sleepless nights. Jade immediately became worried.

"Mel, when was the last time you had at least 8 hours of sleep!" She asked, concerned. Melissa shrugged.

"Many times, I'm lucky if I get past 5." Jade quickly glanced at the clock.

"Alright missy, you are going to sleep, right now!"

"What!" Melissa protested.

"I have to study!" Jade snorted.

"I daresay you've done enough to studying to pass the O.W.L's right now." Melissa blushed. "Besides, Lissa," Jade began, her eyes becoming soft. Melissa knew her sister was worried. Jade had emerald eyes of steel. If her eyes became anything other than steely or angry, then it meant that she genuinely cared. "I'm your older sister. It's my job to make sure you're taken care of."

Gathering her books, Jade helped Melissa with hers as well. "Plus, if any things gonna bother you, it's gonna be me."Melissa laughed. "Now, you are going to sleep in my bed, and I AM going to make sure you're sleeping." Jade threatened, and Melissa nodded. She was exhausted, truth be told, and she hadn't even thought of rebelling against her sisters wishes. The two of them walked up to Jade's dorm, and Melissa changed into some of her sisters pajamas, and slept in Jade's bed.

Jade thanked Merlin that it was Saturday, and that they had 6 hours until dinner. She would make sure that Melissa slept very well tonight. While there, Jade studied. She occasionally got up to check on Melissa, but this wasn't necessary. Melissa slept like a rock due to lack of sleep. Jade also put a muffling charm around her bed, so that her younger sister wouldn't wake up. When it was getting close to dinner, Jade woke Melissa up.

Her sister definatly looked better, and Melissa cheerfully put on her uniform. Jade also gave Melissa some cover-up, because there were still some bags.

"If you have to sleep in my bed again tonight, then so be it." Jade told Melissa.

"I'm serious about you getting enough sleep. If mum finds out that I haven't been checking on you, she'll flip on me. I'll be paying attention Miss Melissa, so don't think that this was a one-time thing." Melissa smiled.

"Chill, Jade. I'll make sure I get enough sleep tonight." Jade nodded in satisfaction, and they both headed down to dinner. While eating, Hedwig flew in, and dropped a letter to both Melissa and Jade. Jade winced, and her friends looked at her nervously.

_Jade, _

_Well, it's finally happened! Your mum began labor this morning, and she just gave birth. It's finally a boy! I'd like you and Melissa to know that your new brother's name is Ronald James Potter, or as we're going to call him, R.J. Anyway, as soon as we get pictures, I promise that we'll send pictures! Anyway, love you lots! _

_Dad_

Jade almost whooped for joy. Instead, she did a little happy dance in her seat. Melissa, however, couldn't contain her joy. She hugged all of her friends, and with the biggest grin on her face, sped out of the Great Hall.

Jade had no idea where she was going, but she wasn't all that concerned. There were hugs between her and her friends as they congratulated her. Jade was somewhat numb with shock, but pride was slowly beginning to overcome her, like as though _she _had been the one to give birth. However, Jade was just plain glad that she finally had a baby brother.

She could barely remember Melissa being born, although she did remember her Grandpa telling her to stop eating those muggle crayons... Smiling slightly at the memory, Jade got good chills down her spine.

She turned her head, and Derek was staring at her, amusement shining in those silvery eyes...Jade felt her heart jump to her throat and butterflies erupt in her stomach. Even though they now got along quite well, just being around him made Jade feel like that. She gave him a small smile, and blushed. Whenever she was around him, her feelings went up and her defenses went down. Her cool, collected self went right down the drain.

And little Miss Unbreakable herself did NOT like this. Jade wasn't used to feeling so...vulnerable. It frightened her, the way she felt around him. Just there merest mention of the name Derek made those unwillingly-familiar butterflies and weak-in-the-knees symptoms. Derek jerked his head to the side, and Jade nodded.

Amanda grinned at her slyly, while Giovanni glared furiously at Derek. Jade placed a hand on her friends shoulder, and he looked at her, coldness in those chocolate brown eyes of his. His eyes immediately softened when they saw Jade. She bent down(Amanda's cheeks tinted. She was utterly jealous)to whisper in Giovanni's ear, "Please, Gio." He looked at her and nodded. Jade gave a tiny smile and walked out of the Great Hall. Derek was leaning casually against a pillar, his grey sweater rolled up to his elbows, showing off his well-toned muscles.

Jade felt slightly warm, and she cleared her throat nervously. Derek smirked, having obviously catching her checking him out. He pushed himself off the pillar, and looked down at her slightly. Jade closed her eyes. She was suddenly realizing just HOW good looking the Malfoy heir was.

"See something you like, Jade?"He asked, his voice low and smooth.

Jade summoned up her cold-as-steel self, opened her eyes, and all she managed to was stare at him with a perfectly shaped eyebrow cocked. He smirked, brought up his hand, and began to stroke her cheek gently. Well, there went the old Jade. The butterflies-in-stomach Jade was back, and she closed her eyes, her breath coming out slightly faster than it normally would.

"Look at me." Derek said gently. Jade's eyes fluttered open. He was staring down at her, a blank expression in his silver eyes. His thumb traced her cheek, her jaw, her lips... Jade licked them nervously after he did that. She opened her eyes and stared straight into Derek's eyes. He smiled, and backed her into a wall. He then grinned at her, and leaned in. Jade did the same, and suddenly, his lips crashed into hers. Had Derek's arms not been around Jade to support her, she was almost positive that she would've fallen. A slight moan came from the back of her throat, and Derek licked the bottom lip tensilely, and Jade opened her mouth to allow him entrance. There was then a battle of the tongues, and Jade began to feel light-headed with lack of air and desire.

Luckily for her, Derek pulled back. Breathing hardly, Jade felt slightly less light-headed. Derek leaned his forehead on hers, and Jade opened her eyes slightly. Derek's eyes were cloudy with what Jade was sure that when she felt light-headed, the latter was what she had been feeling. Jade, feeling brave, leaned back in, and the two of them began to make out again.

About 5 minutes later, Jade pulled back, and Derek kissed her jaw and neck. Jade gasped when he hit a tentative spot, and her fingers tightened ever-so-slightly in his hair. She had no idea how her hands had wound themselves into her hair, and why her legs were now wrapped around Derek's middle. Apparently, her fiancee had his wand in his front pocket, because something was poking her in an area she'd rather not mention.

"Derek..." She gasped, while he bit gently on her earlobe.

"What?" Derek asked huskily. Jade felt overwhelmed with her desire.

"We...we have to stop." She managed to spit out. Derek stopped his wonderful torture, and Jade knew he was frowning.

"Why?" He inquired.

"Because if we take this any further, I won't want to stop you." She told him. Derek sighed, and gently let her her down.

"You're right, sadly." He said. Jade smiled and hugged him, and he hugged her back. "Anyway, I have more homework, so I'd better go finish it." Jade said, smiling. She leaned on her tip-toes and kissed him softly on the lips before pulling back and walking to her Dormitory, grinning. She touched her lips gently. That had been their first kiss, and if Jade had anything to say about it, it DEFINATLY wouldn't be their last.

Jade was lying on her bed on her stomach, legs in the air and crossed, while she chewed absentmindedly on her sugar quill. She had to finish her Charms homework, and her vibrant green eyes were scanning the Charms textbook for any information. Spotting some, she quickly jotted it down. Jade flipped a page uninterestedly. She hated to do homework, especially so close to the Holidays. It was 10 more days until Christmas, and it was Friday.

Tomorrow was Hogsmeade weekend. Derek had asked her to go with him, but as she still had yet to get him a present, she declined, and said she would meet up with him later. He nodded dejectedly, so Jade took his mind off of it, her way. Jade blushed when she thought of Derek. She couldn't even imagine a time without him, and Jade began to think that she loved him.

She wasn't entirely sure, but she knew that her feelings were extremum like, and perhaps, just perhaps, Jade was falling in love with a Malfoy. She smiled when she thought how she would've reacted should anyone had told her this last year. They'd probably be spending a week in the Hospital Wing for just _thinking _about it. Now... Jade's eyes glazed over as she thought of Derek.

Natalie walked in, and Jade didn't notice until her brunette friend waved a hand in front of her. Jade blinked, then smiled apologetically. Natalie laughed.

"I gather that you weren't exactly thinking about that Charms homework in front of you, were you?" Jade laughed.

"Guilty as charged." She said, grinning. Natalie sat down on her bed, smiling at the eldest Potter.

"Thinking about Derek?" She inquired. Jade smiled at the mention of him.

She wasn't entirely sure just _where _they stood, although Jade knew that she considered him her boyfriend. Her fiancee, technically. Natalie noticed the content smile that lit her friends face and she herself smiled. It was clear that Jade was head-over-heels for Malfoy.

If she truly loved him, then who was she to stand in the way of it. Jade loved Malfoy, and she was sure the blond felt the same about her. You could tell that they felt this way. It was the little looks they shared that made Jade blush (an amazing feat in itself. Jade was almost always detached) and the way she made up silly excuses when she went to go see him to snog.

Giovanni still wasn't happy about it, but he was just worried for the girl he considered a sister. It was obvious why he hated Malfoy. The Bellino's and Malfoy's had been at war forever. Light and Dark. Gryffindor and Slytherin. The same story. It was such a shame too.

"Earth to Jade!" Natalie said laughing. Jade snapped out of it, and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry." She began, but Natalie shook her head, laughing and grinning.

"I'm not gonna blame you for it!" She giggled. Jade grinned.

"Anyway, I think I'm gonna go down to the library to finish this." Jade said, gesturing hopelessly to her Charms homework. Natalie glanced at the clock and raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, you'd better hurry. Curfew is 2 hours." Jade nodded.

"Don't worry. I've got half of it done, and I just need a book to finish the rest." Natalie nodded, and grinning again with books in hand, Jade headed down to the Library.

The torches were lit, and the pathways were slightly dark, with a cold chill to them. However, that was how Jade liked it. The hallways weren't squashed with students. Instead, Jade's high-heels made clicking sounds that echoed in the empty hallways. She giggled, then sighed. Her hair was in her face. She turned a corner that was somewhat lit, but most of it was dark.

Jade put down her books, grabbed a scrunchie from her wrist, and pulled her hair back hastily into a low ponytail. Picking up her books again, Jade headed on her way.

"-and now, I have you my dear." Jade heard a seductive voice purr. Jade blushed. She knew it was none of her business, but the voice sounded familiar. To those who said 'Curiosity killed the cat', Jade would reply, 'The cat has 9 lives'. When Jade noticed she couldn't see, she grabbed her wand and muttered,

"Lumos." Jade noticed it was Amanda, and Jade almost laughed...until she saw WHO she was snogging. Amanda had Derek flat against his back, she was snogging him, and it didn't look like he was putting up much resistance. It was just then that the two noticed Jade. Derek looked shocked, and horrible flustered. Amanda, however, was grinning cruelly.

"Awww, poor Jade." She said in a baby voice, then laughed evilly.

"Jade, wait!" Derek called after her, but Jade was long gone.

Tears ran down her cheeks like a river, and she blindly ran into the library.

"Jade?" A quiet voice asked, and Jade turned torwards the voice in the dark corner.

Emma Weasley, Jade's 17 year old cousin, stood in front of her, staring down at her wordily. Jade threw herself into Emma's arms, and blurted out the whole story. The prophecy, how she felt about Derek, and what had just happened. Emma didn't interrupt, something that Jade was glad for.

"I don't know what to tell you, Jade. I don't know what I would've done in that position." Emma admitted quietly. Jade sniffed, and Emma handed her a handkerchief .

"Thanks." Jade said softly.

"No problem." Emma said. The two cousins hugged.

"Thanks, Emma."

Jade told the older girl. Emma smiled thinly.

"No problem." Jade had the strangest desire to laugh. It was quite clear that, given her way, Emma would've killed Derek Malfoy if he appeared in front of her. With a sorrowful wave goodbye, Jade sadly headed back to Gryffindor Tower. However, and idea came to her, and she switched ways. She passed a wall three times, thinking hard. Suddenly, a door materialized in front of her, and Jade yanked it open.

It was a bedroom, quite like her own at home. Jade opened one of the drawers, grabbed a pair of fleece pajamas, and put them on. She then brushed her teeth, and setting her alarm clock for 8:30, Jade dejectedly blew out the candle, and tried to go to sleep.


	5. Christmas At Home Pt 1

**Chapter 5: Christmas at home Pt I **

Jade roamed around the shops of Hogsmeade, trying her best to ignore the thoughts that kept on creeping into her head. She fought back the tears that threatened to spill, and the malevolent thought to kill Derek Malfoy. Suddenly, Christmas just didn't seem so glamorous. She entered the quill shop. She needed a quill that she couldn't suck on and enjoy. Looking around, Jade noticed the rather beautiful array of quills. She bought a gold and black quill, and her eyes quickly spotted something silver. She immediately turned to it, and saw a book. Jade headed over, intrigued(and angry because they reminded her of Derek's eyes)to the little object.

She saw that it was a book. Apparently, a magical diary that had a linking charm to another diary. Jade looked at the linked diary, and was glad to see that it was in blue. She thought that she would give the silver diary to Derek, and read whatever he wrote. While she felt a bit guilty about it, but she needed to know how he felt, what his thoughts were, and what his actions were going to be. The owner gave her a slightly suspicious look, as though she thought Jade was going to use it for evil.

"I caught my boyfriend cheating with my best friend."

That one simple sentence seemed to tear at Jade's heart, and her eyes threatened to push forward the tears. The woman nodded sympathetically, and she even knocked off the price a bit. Thanking her generously, Jade shopped around a bit more before heading to the Three Broomsticks. With a painful pang, she realized that this was where she and Derek had their first date.

Jade nearly cried at this thought. It seemed that everything today was reminding her of the man that she had given her heart to. However, neither Amanda nor Derek were in the Three Broomsticks, so Jade ordered a butterbeer and sat in a booth by herself. A waitress came over.

"Hey, aren't you that girl that came in here a couple of months ago with that Malfoy? Where is he?" Jade smiled sadly.

"I don't know. We broke up." The waitress looked horrorfied.

"Oh my gosh miss, I am so sorry." Jade smiled through her pain.

"It's alright." The waitress looked around.

"So, what's your name anyway?" The waitress asked curiously.

"Jade Potter." At this statement, the woman looked even more shocked.

"A Potter and a Malfoy? Well, your father must've been having kittens!" Jade laughed, and was surprised. She hadn't laughed in a while.The waitress looked satisfied, and Jade had just noticed how young the waitress was.

"What's your name?" Jade asked.

"Oh. Stacy Smith." Stacy said. Jade smiled, and extended her hand.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again Stacy. If you see my ex-boyfriend again, poison his drink. Especially if he's with a pretty girl with long brown hair and blue eyes. Especially if he calls her Amanda." Stacy grinned wickedly and nodded.

"So, what happened?" She asked.

"Amanda was my best friend. I caught her and Derek snogging." Stacy looked angered. "Poison it is!" She declared. Jade laughed.

"Anyway, Stacy, I must go. But I promise I'll be back soon!" Stacy nodded eagerly.

"Oh, please do!" With a tinkling laugh, Jade left the warm restaurant and trudged back to the carriages.

_Malfoy, _

_Enjoy your present. Don't come over my house, don''t talk to me. Don't even LOOK at me. Goodbye. _

_Jade Potter_

On the whole, Jade had to congratulate herself as she sent out Derek's present(wrapped in red and gold) with that note. Sighing, Jade bundled up as she packed her things for a week home. Artemis, seeing how distraught her master was, nipped her gently on the finger before she spread her wings, and flew away to find Malfoy. Jade knew that she was going to sit with her friends, but she was going to have to avoid Amanda. Whenever Jade thought of her former best friend, she felt a painful squeeze in her heart.

She had honestly thought that she loved Derek, and Amanda knew that. Jade scoffed as she angrily folded a turtleneck and slammed it into her suitcase. However, Malfoy was a handsome man, which was why Jade had been so surprised when he had been staring at her, and when he winked at her. Jade knew that there were so many prettier girls, and why in sweet Merlin he had picked her had been over her head. But now... Jade angrily pinched the bridge of her nose to keep the tears from falling. Just like everything else was. Her life, her friends, the man that she loved...Jade could no longer stop the tears.

Immensely glad that none of her roommates were in the room, Jade cried her heart out, cried like as though her very heart was breaking, which it was. 10 minutes later, sniffing and with red and puffy eyes, Jade stood up. She went over to the mirror, and charmed away the puffy and redness. The sniffing she could blame on a oncoming cold. Nodding her approval, Jade wanted to grin. The old her was back. Finished packing, Jade shrunk her suitcase and stuck it into her jacket. She walked out of Hogwarts and boarded the train.

Glancing through each compartment, Jade walked into one when she spotted her friends. All of them smiled at her, including Amanda. Smiling at everyone except for Amanda (who's smile seemed to slip) Jade sat down next to Giovanni. She then pulled out a book that she had shrunk to fit into her pocket, and began to read. After awhile of reading, she got tired. Yawning, Jade leaned her head on Giovanni's shoulder, and was asleep a couple of minutes later.

When Jade was asleep, Natalie looked around seriously at the compartment.

"You guys, Jade's went back into how she used to be. I'm worried." The smart brunette said. Amanda nodded in agreement.

"I know. Did you see that glare that Jade shot me when she first walked in?" Amanda shuddered.

"It was scary." Giovanni nodded in agreement.

"Manda, did you do anything to make her mad at you?" Amanda racked her brain.

"No, not that I can think of." She admitted.

"It all started a week and a half ago, the morning after I had detention with Vizen." Amanda said.

"Oh yeah! How did your Potions detention go?" Natalie asked. Amanda groaned.

"He had me in his office until 10! Ugly git!" The three of them laughed.

"Anyway, it looks like her and Derek must've had a fight. He's been shooting her lovesick looks, and she's been bluntly ignoring them. In fact, I haven't seen that far-away look in her eyes in a long time." Natalie observed quietly.

Amanda started to laugh.

"Those two! Fight! Please Nat! They're inseparable!" She sniggered.

"They probably had a fight over who was better looking." The three friends laughed at that. However, Giovanni stopped quickly, for fear of waking Jade up.

"No, it must've been more than that. Jade's been better ever since she met Derek, not Malfoy. For her to turn into how she used to be? It must've been big." He said, his fists clenched with anger. Amanda, Natalie, and Giovanni thought hardly.

"Y-you don't think Derek cheated on her!" Amanda cried, her blue eyes alighted with anger. Giovanni almost stood up, the result that Jade's head slid from his shoulder to his lap. Neither of the girls noticed. Sighing, Giovanni stroked Jade's midnight dark hair.

"Oh Jade, what happened?" He whispered, leaning down and kissing Jade's temple. She smiled and snuggled into his lap, whispering,

"Derek." In a broken voice. Amanda's eyes narrowed. She knew that Giovanni and Jade only considered themselves as brother and sister, but she couldn't help that oh-so-familiar stab of jealousy. Giovanni looked up, and his eyes locked with Amanda's. She broke it, blushing. Giovanni smiled while he absentmindedly stroked Jade's hair again. They let her sleep until the train began to slow.

"Jade..." Giovanni whispered. Jade's eyes slowly opened, and, only half-awake, she smiled at all of them. Then, she got up, and suddenly remembering that she had smiled at Amanda, became stiff. When the train slowed to a complete stop, Jade was the first one to leave the compartment. Giovanni watched her go with sad eyes. He didn't like his new best friend. He missed the way Jade used to act. Giovanni sighed. Whatever fight the couple was having, they'd better patch it up soon. Otherwise, Jade would be as cold as she was now for the rest of her life.

Jade sighed as she stared out of her window, sipping her mum's homemade hot chocolate and watching the snow fall. R.J was absolutely adorable, and was full of smiles. A familiar wail went out through the house, and Jade chuckled. She put down her hot chocolate, and went into R.J's room. She picked up her baby brother, sat down in the rocking chair, and began to rock him back and forth. Jade began to sing softly to him, completely unaware of what she was singing until she listened to the lyrics. It was then her eyes filled with tears.

This was the song. Her and Malfoy's song. Looking down, Jade noticed that her baby brother was asleep. Smiling slightly, Jade put him gently back into his crib and covered him back up with a blanket. She went back up into her room, looking out into the foggy window. Jade hated thinking about him. He hurt her so bad, so why was she missing him so badly... Jade took another sip of hot chocolate, relishing the taste. Nobody could make hot cocoa like her mum.

The eldest Potter sighed wearily and rubbed her eyes. She hadn't been sleeping very well. Her dreams were more like memories of her and Malfoy, and it was hurting her emotionally. All Jade wanted to do was forget Malfoy, but her heart wouldn't let her. She had just figured out that this sharp jab that she felt inside her chest whenever she saw him was telling her how much she missed Malfoy. But she didn't want to miss him. "Jade?"Jade turned at the sound of her name, and saw her mum standing in the doorway. Her mum, Jessica Potter, was rather pretty.

She had brown hair and eyes, but had a model-look to her. However, her mum hated preppy people, so if you called her a model, or said she was jockish or snobby, then be prepared to be thrown through a wall. Jade smiled tiredly. "Hi, mum." She said wearily. Jessica crossed the room and sat on the butterfly chair that was near Jade(who was sitting on her rather large ledge on the windowsill) and frowned at her eldest daughter.

"Jade, what's the matter?'' Jade looked into her mum's warm, understanding eyes, and told her the whole story. She hated it, though. She hated being so weak to tell people her problems. Jade NEVER did that. Stupid Malfoy. He was changing her whole life! After Jade told her mum what Malfoy had done to her, her mum sighed, and ran a hand distractedly through her hair.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise." Jessica stared seriously at Jade.

"I highly doubt that Amanda would do that to you." Jade's temper flared up immediately.

"Are you saying I'm lying to you!" She accused. Jessica's eyes narrowed slightly.

"NO, Jade Lily Potter, that is NOT what I'm saying. What I'm saying is maybe you should talk to Amanda about that night. You might find the answer different than what you would expect." With that, Jessica got up and walked out of Jade's room, closing the door behind her.

"Go ahead!" Jade yelled to the closed door.

"Give me useless advice! I don't even know what you mean!'' Jade threw a purple flower pillow angrily at the door, and suddenly drained of energy, got up and plopped down onto her bed. Perhaps she should take her mum's advice. But how much did her mum know about the situation? Amanda could also lie to her. Jade sighed. She would just have to take that chance. Getting up, Jade walked over to her desk, and sat down on the chair, frowning. She then grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill, uncapped her bottle of ink, and started to write.

''CHRISTMAS! HAPPY CHRISTMAS!" Jade moaned as she rolled over. Melissa was running around the house at 6 in the morning. Well, Melissa was about to die... BANG! '

'JADE! CHRISTMAS!"Jade lifted her head and glared at her younger sister.

''MELISSA! OUT!" She said, repeating Melissa's rather annoying tone of voice. Melissa glared at Jade and put her hands on her hips.

Jade rolled her eyes.

"Well, someone's grumpy this morning. Who hasn't gotten a proper shag?" Jade almost choked.

''MELISSA GET OUT OF MY ROOM! MUUUUM!" Jade yelled. Melissa glared at her sister again before running out of the room. R.J began to scream at the top of his lungs, and Jade almost groaned. She put a _Muffliato_ spell on her room (her birthday was a couple of days ago) and smiled at the silence. She then promptly fell back to sleep.

"JADE LILY POTTER! WAKE UP!" Her mum yelled throwing open the door. Jade screamed and fell of her bed. Jessica began to snigger, and Jade glared at her.

"MOTHER! DID YOU NOT NOTICE I WAS ASLEEP!" Jade said, huffing angrily. Jessica smiled innocently, and flounced out of the room. Now quite angry (she had more dreams of Malfoy) Jade headed to her bathroom. She took a long shower, and came out, feeling more awake. She then got dressed in a rather pretty red dress. It came to her knees, and had straps that went around her neck. The top was sparkly. Jade put on chandelier earrings and black stilletto's.

She also put her hair up into a bun, and put on some makeup before she was ready. Sighing wearily, Jade went downstairs. She smiled as she thanked her parents for the presents, and she opened presents from her friends (even Amanda's, although that was to go in the garbage later).Then, Jade opened Derek's present, and the letter. She didn't even open the present or the letter. She would open those later.

Faking a smile, Jade went back up to her room, and sighed as she opened Derek's present. What it was almost made Jade cry. It was a Promise Ring. Holding back tears, Jade opened the letter.

_Dear Jade, _

_I know you hate me right now, and I can't express how sorry I am in a letter. Therefore, the minute you finish this letter, I shall be portkey-ed into your room. Along with it shall bring the honest truth. _

_D. Malfoy_

Jade sighed. She leaned against the wall, and tried her best to stop the tears from coming. Clutching the bridge of her nose, she opened her eyes as Derek Malfoy was, indeed, portkeyed into her room, holding a stone basin. He smiled slightly when he saw her. Jade frowned coldly at him. She held her hands behind her so that Derek wouldn't know that she was, in fact, wearing the Promise Ring he had sent her.

"Jade..." he whispered lowly. A slight shiver went down her spine at the way he was looking at her with those silver eyes.

"Jade, I've come to bring you the truth, and peace of mind."He said. He showed her the stone basin.

"It's-"

"A pensieve. I know what it is. My dad has one." Derek nodded.

"This is a memory from your friend Amanda, the day you thought she betrayed you. In fact, it isn't all that you think it is, trust me. You would be able to know if we'd fiddled with the memories. I put Veritaserum in her drink, which is why I know she was telling the truth.You'll be able to tell that she's drugged with that potion, and there is no way your best friend would lie to you. " He smirked. "Besides, she's in love with Belly-button boy." Jade almost laughed.

"Don't talk about Giovanni like that." She said, glaring at him. Derek sighed, and much to Jade's surprise, nodded.

"Since we're getting married, it's only fair that I'm nice to your friends whilst you're around." Jade scowled at the last part, but nodded, albeit unhappily.

"Alright then, Jade, ready?" Jade nodded, and was immediately sucked into the Pensive when she put her face close to it, Derek at her side.


	6. Christmas At Home Pt 2

**Chapter 6: Christmas at Home Pt.II **

As much as Jade hated to admit it, she noticed that Amanda was, in fact, on Veritaserum. She smiled at Derek after she had seen him hand her the vial of clear liquid.

"Now, please recount to me what happened on December 15th." Amanda smiled absentmindedly.

"Well, I got up, and I went to breakfast. I chatted with my best friends, Natalie Brine and Jade Potter. My other best friend is Giovanni Bellino, but I'm in love with him..." Amanda's eyes became, if even more cloudier, and she began to babble on about how wonderful and hot and perfect Giovanni was. The Pensive Derek coughed.

"Rivera, you're going off topic. Tell me what happened after breakfast." Amanda nodded.

"Well, I had Potions first period. I hate Professor Vizen, he hates me. So when I made the slightest mistake, he gave me detention. I missed dinner, and that git had me scrub everything in the Potions room with a bloody toothbrush until 10 pm. By then, I was just so tired that I went to bed and didn't even bother to do my homework. I didn't have anything to do that next morning, so I didn't worry." Amanda smiled as she finished her story. The real Jade began to put two-and-two together. Curfew was, for them, at 9 pm. When Jade had headed to the Library, it was 7.

If Amanda had missed dinner, then that meant that she had been at Vizen's from 6 until 10, which meant that she couldn't have possibly have made out with Derek. Unless... apparently, the Pensive Derek had thought this as well.

"Amanda, tell me, was Professor Vizen there the whole time." The Pensive Amanda scowled and nodded.

"He sat there, correcting papers. But I saw the smirk on his face. Ugly git!" Jade almost cried with happiness. She threw her arms around the real Derek and kissed him passionately on the mouth, all of her previous anger leaving her. But then, she pulled back. Derek had kissed Amanda back.

"Why did you kiss her!"She cried. The real Derek sighed.

"Actually, she cornered me, and whispered that she now finally had me all to herself. Then she just started to snog me. And let me tell you, I don't think the real Amanda is that strong. I wanted to push away, but her body pinned my arms to my own body. I was completely powerless to stop her." Jade couldn't explain why she trusted him, but she did. She nodded and smiled softly. She hugged him, and Derek held the smaller girl against him. In that instant, Jade didn't know why their bodies seemed to melt to fit each other...

"Derek, take me out of here."Jade said softly. Derek nodded, and he grabbed her hand and pulled upwards. And just like that, they were out of the Pensive. Jade smiled, and kissed Derek. He kissed her back, his arms snaking around her waist.

"Jade-Oh! I'm so sorry!" Melissa said as she threw open the door. She smirked and raised an eyebrow at her bright red sister, and closed the door. Jade glanced at Derek guiltily, and then laughed. Her lip gloss were now on his lips.

"What?" Derek asked, confused. Giggling, Jade grabbed a tissue.

"Come here." She commanded, grinning.

"Anyway, I have to go." She said sadly. Derek smiled, and pulled her away into him for one last kiss. Jade broke it away, and she stared up into his silver eyes that were swimming with emotions.

"I'm so sorry, Derek." She said, as she crushed her body into his. He put his arms around her waist, and leaned his chin into her head. 'The perfect fit.' Jade thought to herself.

"It's alright." Derek said. He kissed her tenderly. He then pulled away, and smiled.

"I'll be back later, if you want." Jade shook her head.

"We're probably not going to be home until late. Besides, I want to apologize to Amanda, and explain the whole story to my friends. Come over tomorrow." Jade said. Derek made a puppy dog face, and Jade laughed, and kissed his nose.

"You big baby." She said, laughing. Derek grinned goofily.

"Yes, but I'm _your_ baby." He said. Jade smiled as she thought about that.

"Too right, you are." She said, smiling. Derek grinned, and leaned in to give her one last kiss.

"Alright then, Jade. I'll see you tomorrow." With one last smile, Derek parted to her room. Grinning happily, Jade re-applied her lip gloss, and then she straightened out her outfit, and made sure her hair was perfect. She then went downstairs, and put a finger to her lips when she saw Melissa. Her sister was wearing a blue dress. The sleeves were long and were made of blue lace. The dress just was ever-so-slightly above her knees, and she was wearing white stilleto's.

Melissa had straightened her hair, and her long (and now straight) bangs now framed her wide brown eyes. All in all, Jade thought her younger sister looked rather beautiful. Melissa smiled and nodded, and made a zipping motion across her lips. Jade smiled at her in a grateful way, and Melissa winked.

Jade felt a slight tapping at her mental shields, and scowled heavily at her father, who had been watching his daughters' silent interaction. However, Jade grinned wickedly. When Harry tapped at her mental shields, Jade ''accidentally'' let a image of her and Derek kissing a couple of months ago. Harry gasped, turned red in the face and stumbled, and then mumbled incoherent words.

Jessica threw her husband disapproving look before going back to ironing her dress(the muggle way, surprisingly. Jessica was a pureblood, but she liked to do muggle things sometimes.)

"Mum, when are we heading to Grandma Weasley's?" Jade asked.

"When I'm finished, and your father is done having his weekly spaz attack, Jade." Her mum answered nonchalantly. Jade nodded, and went upstairs to collect her brother. She giggled as she saw him with the teddy bear, fast asleep. She picked him up, and slowly began to sing to R.J and rock him as to wake him up.

He yawned and rubbed his little eyes as he cracked open a brown eye. Jade gave him a warm smile, and carried him over to his changing table. Her brother squealed loudly with anger when Jade changed him out of his pajamas. Jade giggled, and put a warming spell on R.J's new clothing. She put him in a warm red sweater from a muggle store called 'Old Navy' and a pair of red fleece sweat pants. She then put a red santa hat on his almost-bare head, and dressed him in sneakers.

Finally, she put a bubble coat on him, and smiled. Jade put him back in her arms, and her brother smiled, and dug into her for more warmth. Holding him carefully, Jade walked back downstairs. Her mum was dressed and ready, and gave a smile of gratefulness when she saw R.J dressed.

"He's kinda nestled into me, so I'll just hold him until we get to Grandma Weasley's." Her mum nodded, and smiled at Harry, who was staring at Jade suspiciously. Suddenly, a thought that was obviously her fathers went through her mind. Apparently, Jade had forgotten to put up her mental shields. _'You're never getting near Malfoy ever again.'_ Jade giggled, and sent a mental note back. 'We have to get married by the end of the year. _'Just think, daddy, wedding night.'_ Uh-oh. Her dad put on a horrorfied look, and then promptly passed out. Jade's mum sent her a look.

"Jade, stop teasing your father. _Ennervate_." Harry awoke, and then immediately glared at his eldest. Jade gave an innocent smile and shrugged.

"Well, it's true." Her dad shuddered.

"Please don't remind me." Jade gave him an bland smile and started to chant,

"Derek and I are gonna have a mini-Malfoy, Derek and I are gonna have a mini-Malfoy, Der-"

"_Silencio!_" Her dad yelled. Jade gave her father a dirty glare, and wouldn't stop looking at him. Harry began to inch away from his daughter. She wasn't blinking... immediately, he reversed it, after not being able to take it anymore. Jade threw him a triumphant smirk, and apparated to her Grandma Weasley's. She was immediately swept up into the family, and received many hugs, smiles, and oohhs and awwws over R.J, who had woken up and was now basking in the attention. Jade smirked. _'Definatly a Potter.'_ She thought to herself, giggling. Emma walked over, and Jade immediately sobered up. Emma smiled.

"So, how are you."She said, a hint of interrogation in there. Jade smiled.

"We patched it up. It turned out it was never Amanda." The raven-haired girl frowned.

"I have to find out who did trick me, though." Emma smiled, her red hair glinting in the firelight.

"That's great about you and Derek. And don't worry, we'll find out who did make you hate Malfoy for those 2 ½ weeks." Jade nodded absentmindedly. There was a tense silence, and Jade was glad when her Grandma Weasley yelled that dinner was ready. Jade ate and smiled along with everyone else, and by the end of it, Jade knew that she had gained quite a few pounds.

Sighing, Jade flopped down on her bed, and glanced at the time.7:44 pm. Jade didn't know if Amanda was home, and was slightly wary of her best friend now. She didn't know how Amanda would handle it, and Jade didn't know if her pride would allow her to grovel. Sighing, Jade got up and sat at her desk. She grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill and ink, and then dipped her quill into the ink. She paused. What should she say?

_Dear Amanda,_

_Boy have I got a funny story for you! To find out what it is, you need to write me back a.s.a.p, and let me know when I'll be allowed over at your house. Anyway, talk to you later! _

_Jade _

Smiling in satisfaction, Jade watched Artemis fly away into the darkness. Shivering, she closed the window quickly. Jade changed into fleece pajamas, and went downstairs to go make a cup of her mum's hot chocolate. Her dad was sitting on the couch, foot over his leg and reading the Daily Prophet. He scowled slightly when he saw her, and Jade chuckled. She knew he still hadn't forgiven her for the memory she slipped him, but Jade didn't care. He could be angry all he liked, but she felt like her father fully deserved it. There was no way that he was going to forbid her from ever seeing Derek again. Besides, he should know better than tapping at her mental shields.

She hated whenever he did that. It felt like he didn't trust her, and was privying into her private affairs. Jade began to make the hot chocolate, and smiled while she did so. Her mum's hot chocolate had almost always made her feel better. While Jade didn't need cheering up, she enjoyed the hot cocoa. Smiling, Jade blew gently on it, and walked up the stairs to her room. She propped herself onto her window ledge, and watched the snow fall. Even though Jade hated the cold, she loved the snowflakes, and the playing in it that came with snow.

Jade's brilliant green eyes lit up with anticipation. Yes, she was 17. But in her heart, Jade was still just a kid. Well, she felt like that, anyway. Jade sipped some hot chocolate, gazing absentmindedly out into the snow. Her thoughts traveled to Amanda. Her friend would, probably, be very confused. After all, it wasn't like Jade to write such a short note. Especially without writing a Happy Christmas on it. But Jade had done that on purpose, to let Amanda know that it was important that she answer quickly. She knew Amanda would get the hint.

Jade thought for awhile, until she had finished her hot cocoa and went back downstairs. All was silent in the house. Her dad was nowhere to be seen. Jade thought he had gone to bed, and so, had put her cup in the sink. The living room was alighted with a warm glow from the crackling fireplace. She headed over, and warmed her hands quickly, feeling hopelessly empty for some reason. Jade had no idea where this sudden emotion came from, and it frightened her a bit. It was Christmas. She had Derek and Amanda back. So why didn't she feel better?

Jade awoke the next morning to find Artemis pecking at the window. Blinded with sleep, Jade stumbled out of the warm bed, and opened the window, shivering at the December cold. Yawning quietly and glaring at the clock, (7:17 am!) Jade slit open the envelope.

_Dear Jade, _

_Well, that was a curious owl to come home to. My mum said that you could over later, maybe around 1 pm. Does that sound alright to you? Send me back an owl a.s.a.p! _

_Much love, _

_Amanda_

_P.S- Happy Christmas! _

Jade chuckled. It was so obviously clear now, and she felt immensely guilty for ever thinking that Amanda had really done such a terrible thing to Jade. The green-eyed witch frowned thoughtfully. Then again, now that she thought about it, it wasn't that hard to believe. Not only was Amanda a beautiful witch, and Derek very handsome (Jade licked her lips as she thought about her boyfriend) but Amanda had almost always been a little selfish.

Plus, Jade had been very hurt at the time. Her hurt must've overtaken her reason, and by that time, nothing besides pain had rang through her mind. Sighing, Jade sat down at her desk, contemplating what to say. She sighed, quill poised, and finally began to write.

"Mum, I'm going to Amanda's for a little while at one." Jade said, when her family was finally up. Her mum blinked sleepily, then nodded. Jade grinned a little too cheerfully for the barely-awake people, and her cheeriness was slightly scary. Suddenly, RJ began to cry and scream upstairs.

"I'll get him."Jade said brightly, and getting up from her chair, she skipped happily into the corridor and up the stairs. Harry watched his daughter, confusion clearly in his eyes. He turned slightly to his wife, who merely shrugged.

"She's just my daughter. I don't claim to understand her. Besides, she's a teenager." Harry nodded sadly. He had been trying to stop his daughters from growing up too soon, but it was a fruitless attempt. Jade now had a steady boyfriend, and he was beginning to see the seed of love start to grow between them. This made Harry, of course, extremely sad. He could still remember taking Jade to her first Quidditch match. To her, being four and them sitting in the backyard during the summer, and when she had seen him and Jessica kiss, wrinkle up her little nose and the freckles showed. Harry had laughed.

"Kissing is gross, daddy! Boy's have cooties! I'll never kiss any boys! I'll marry you, daddy!" And now, his little princess was growing up. Kissing (and boys) were no longer gross. The man that Jade was marrying was not her dad, it was to a man who held a Pureblood name. Harry sighed, and his wife quickly noticed his mood. Going over, she put her arms around his neck, and put her chin on top of his head.

"Harry, what's wrong?" She asked, placing a light kiss onto his head. Harry sighed, and shrugged her off. Jessica frowned.

"It's nothing dear." Melissa watched the couple quietly. Harry got up and walked upstairs, muttering the excuse that he was tired, and was going back to bed. Melissa gave her mum a worried look.

"Mum, he's worried about Jade." She stated matter-of-factly. She knew it was true, and Jessica nodded.

"You're right, dear." She said with a resigned sigh.

"But your father has to get over the fact that you two are young ladies now, and not just four year olds discovering the world. I suppose it's hard for him." Melissa nodded, and the two continued to eat their breakfast in silence.

Jade studied herself critically in the mirror. She was wearing a tight black turtleneck, black dress pants, and black high-heeled boots. Her hair was up in a ponytail, and she gave a slight grin. Well, all in all, she didn't look half bad. She nervously wiped her hands on her pants. Jade didn't want to go see Amanda, and explain everything that had been going on in her head for the past month. She sighed, and apparated to her best friends house. Mrs. Rivera was at the kitchen, washing some carrots. She smiled at Jade as she entered.

"Hello Jade. Amanda's up in her room."

Jade smiled and thanked Mrs. Rivera, who merely smiled and nodded. Jade walked up to Amanda's room, wiping her hands on her pants again, trying to hide the fact that she was nervous. Knowing that if she knocked, Amanda would be overly worried. So Jade merely opened the door and grinned at Amanda, who grinned back. She had been laying on her bed, doing some homework, but she got up and put it on her dresser.

"Hold it, Jay, I'll be with you in a moment." Amanda said, frowning angrily at her homework.

"Bloody teachers. This is, apparently, their Christmas gift to us. Well Happy bloody Christmas." Amanda cracked a smile to let Jade know she was joking. Jade smiled, although her smile wavered a bit. Amanda immediately frowned, and motioned to her now clean bed.

"Have a seat, Jade. You've obviously been under too much stress." Jade sat down on the bed awkwardly.

"Manda, what I'm about to tell you may shock you, and you must promise not to yell or hate me after I tell you." Jade said, and Amanda nodded. After a few moments, however, her cerulean eyes widened considerably.

''TELL ME YOU'RE NOT PREGNANT!" Jade almost fell off the bed, she was so shocked.

"Merlin, no! I'm not pregnant, if THAT'S what you were thinking." Amanda gave a sigh of relief. "However, my news are more...morbid." Amanda got serious. Hesitantly, Jade began to tell Amanda her story, starting with her conversation with Natalie, and ending with her coming here. She didn't leave out any details. She even included on how she had been so nervous, on her feelings, and every other little detail that she knew. Amanda didn't speak for a while after

Jade told her. Jade felt her heart breaking in her chest. Was Amanda going to hate her. No, wait, she couldn't. Actually, she could...Jade shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts, although her doubt still lingered, eating away at her mind. She was slowly going crazy by Amanda's silence. She would rather Amanda yelling and furious than this cold, suffocating silence.

"I know how you feel." Amanda said quietly, at last. "If I had found you kissing (she made a face) a guy I really liked, then I would've been furious with you as well. I am a little hurt that you would honestly think I would do that to you, but I do know where you're coming from." Jade smiled, and let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding.

"Friends?" She asked timidly. Amanda rolled her eyes and hugged her. "The best." was her reply. It was two simple words, but it meant the world to Jade. She grinned widely, and Amanda started to laugh.

"Chocolate covered pretzels!" Amanda commanded, and a plate of chocolate covered pretzels appeared before them **(A/N- Amanda's room is kinda like the Room of Requirement. If you want something, it'll give it to you.)** Then, the two girls laughed, ate, and talked like nothing had changed between them. And all of a sudden, they forgave each other for everything.


	7. Room of Requirement

**Chapter 7:Room of Requirement **

Jade's breath fogged up the window. Derek glanced at her, smiling. Her face was pressed up against the cold window, and yet, the emerald-eyed girl slumbered on. "Jade." Derek whispered.

" Wuzzup?" Jade murmured back sleepily.

"Babe, your face is pressed up against cold glass."

"So?" Derek chuckled at his girlfriends antics. He gently grabbed her, and Jade's eyes flew open. She yawned, turned around, and put her head on his lap. Derek laughed. "Rub my head."

"Okay, what ever you say, Princess."

"Damn straight." was her reply. Grinning, Derek began to do as she said, and Jade fell back to sleep. They still had quite a few hours to go until they reached Hogwarts, and Derek knew how tired she was. They had partied hard last night **(A/N- BTW, it's January 2nd)** and Jade must've had a massive hangover. Derek kissed the top of her head. Jade slept on. Grumbling angrily, Jade viciously stabbed at her steak. Natalie was watching her with an amused look on her face.

"I'm pretty sure it's already dead, Jay." Jade glared at Natalie. She was cursing everything. Curse the lights, curse the loud noise, curse her friends! _'Argh!'_Jade thought angrily. She grabbed her goblet of Pumpkin Juice, and took a sip. Her eyes began to scan the Great Hall before landing on Derek.

He had been chatting with his friends, but when he felt someone's eyes on him. When he noticed that it was Jade, he gave her a gentle smile. And despite everything, despite the noise, despite her blinding headache, despite her mood, Jade smiled back. There was something about Derek that made her wanna smile. And it frightened her.

Jade flopped down onto her bed wearily. She was supremely tired, and it was only her first full day back! She sighed and irritably blew back a rebellious piece of hair. She stretched out her protesting muscles, and decided to go for a walk. Walking around the corridors, Jade gazed at everything, taking it all in. She was reminded with a pang that, after next year, there wasn't going to be a Hogwarts. They'd be out there, in the real world. Jade sighed, then almost shrieked as she was pulled into someplace dark- a broom closet, she presumed. A warm hand covered her mouth, and a breath tickled her ear.

"What's wrong?"Asked a concerned voice, and Jade immediately relaxed. It was Derek. She turned around, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He pouted when she pulled away, and Jade laughed. He chuckled, then immediately turned serious once more.

"What's wrong?" Jade sighed, as she slipped her arms around his waist and put her head in the crook of his neck. She snuggled against him and sighed again.

"Oh, it's nothing bad, honestly. I was just thinking about the fact that after this year, there won't be any more Hogwarts." Derek kissed the top of her head, and held her tighter. Jade closed her eyes, feeling utterly protected and safe in Derek's arms.

"Don't worry, Jade, everything will be okay." He whispered.

"How do you know? We've never really been out in the real world. After next year, there'll be no Quidditch Games, no professors..." Jade chuckled.

"No homework." Derek laughed. "Are you upset about that?" Jade smacked his back.

"Oh shut up." She growled, although her boyfriend could tell that she was grinning.

"Wanna go to the Room of Requirement." Jade (reluctantly) opened her eyes and lifted her head to look at Derek. She cocked an eyebrow as if to say _'You know about that?'_ but smiled and nodded.

"Alright. Let me just go grab my homework (she ignored his groan) and then I'll meet you there." Derek nodded, and they sadly became untangled from each others arms, and went their separate ways.

"I'll meet you there in 20 minutes." Derek said. Jade nodded, and they began to walk away. She turned, and ran back to him. He was surprised, but didn't protest when Jade kissed him feverishly.

"Sorry, felt like I had to do it." She muttered, blushing but grinning. Derek laughed.

"Well, I most certainly don't have any qualms about it." He joked, holding up his hands. Jade rolled her eyes, grabbed his tie, and pulled him in for another kiss. They stood there and snogged for a good 5 minutes.

"I'll see you soon." Jade gasped when she pulled away. Why were her knees weak?

"Yeah." Derek whispered huskily. Jade licked her lips and nodded. She walked away, and didn't look back that time. And all of a sudden, everything in life seemed great.

Jade walked to the Room of Requirement, and was surprised when there was already a door there. She shrugged it off, and pulled open the door. Derek was already inside, and was sitting on the comfortable-looking couch, reading. Jade grinned, and silently padded over and dropped her bag that contained her books and her homework. Derek still hadn't noticed her, and Jade pouted, then grinned impishly.

Well, THAT most certainly would have to change, now wouldn't it? She gently took the book from his hands, and sat down in his lap. She put the cover in the page to bookmark it, and turned to her boyfriend and kissed him.

"Hey." She whispered against his lips.

"Hey." Derek whispered back. They continued to snog, and before Jade knew what was happening, she was underneath him, snogging the daylights out of each other. Derek began to take off her tie, and began to unbutton her shirt. He paused, and looked at her. She was out of breath, and she knew where this would lead to.

"Do you...?" Jade nodded.

"I do." She said him.

Yes, she was scared, but she trusted Derek with everything she had. Derek's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" Jade nodded.

"Just, don't forget to do the spell. And please be gentle with me." Derek nodded, and whispered a spell. He kissed her neck while unbuttoning her shirt.

"Jade?" He whispered hoarsely.

"Yes?" Jade asked. She licked her lips out of nervousness again, and mentally congratulated herself when she saw how well it affected Derek. She giggled, and he blushed.

"Jade...I, uh...I love you." Jade paused, and stared into his silver eyes. She leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you too, Derek. I trust you." Derek kissed her, and their night progressed. Quite obviously, it was one that neither of them would forget any time soon.

Jade opened an eye, and glanced around her. There was a blanket wrapped around her naked body, but no Derek. She frowned. Did he run away? Was he avoiding her because of what they did? Just as these thoughts swirled around her, her boyfriend walked in, carrying a plate of food. He grinned at her. Jade smiled back.

"Hey, Babe. We missed dinner, so I went down to the kitchens. You were asleep, and I didn't have the heart to wake you up." Jade smiled as he stripped down into his boxers and crawled into bed with her, the tray of food hovering behind him. She sat up, and clutched at the sheets. A blush formed on her cheeks, and Derek smiled. He kissed her passionately on the lips. Jade almost melted right there and then.

"Go on and put on your underwear. You can wear my shirt if you like." Jade nodded.

"Alright." She agreed, and then slowly climbed out of the bed, still clutching the sheet. Derek merely sat back and watched.

"Enjoying the view, are we?" She teased, while she loosened up the sheet in order to put on her underwear. Derek grinned wolfishly at her.

"Very much." Jade laughed, and dropped the sheet (her back to him, of course)while she slipped on his black shirt. She smiled and breathed in the scent of her boyfriend. It smelled like his cologne. Derek smiled while she padded back to the bed, and began to eat. He was absentmindedly stroking her thigh while she ate, and Jade knew exactly what he wanted. She finished eating, and grinned at him.

"Ah, what the hell." She said, laughing, and they resumed what they had been doing before.

When Jade awoke yet again, Derek's arm was wrapped around her protectively, and the sun was just beginning to peek through the windows. She glanced at the watch on her wrist. 6:03 am. She smiled, and turned around to watch Derek sleep. Jade put her head on the crook of his neck, and she smiled slightly when she vibrated with each deep breath he took.

Her arms were already slipped around his waist, and she closed her eyes for a moment to remember what they had done last night. That was it. She had given up Derek her innocence. She smiled. It was probably the best night of her life. While she was comfortable, they had to sneak up back to their dormitories.

"Derek."She whispered in his ear. He stirred slightly.

"Derek." She whispered again, only slightly louder. This time, he woke up. He smiled down at her, and she smiled back.

"Good morning." He said, and kissed her on the lips.

"Mmmm..." Jade mumbled, and Derek laughed. He crawled out of bed, and began to get dressed. Jade sat back and grinned.

"I do believe the roles are reversed." She said, laughing. Derek merely grinned impishly at her. He grabbed her things as well, and she grabbed them and began to get dressed as well. She looked at her bag, then shrugged. Well, her homework wasn't due for another two days. Hopefully, the teachers she had today wouldn't give her too much homework.

"I don't have classes until 10. What about you?" She asked.

"I have 2 classes now. Then I have a free period, another class, a free period after lunch, and another class. Then, I'm done." Jade smiled.

"I have a free period after lunch too." Derek waggled his eyes suggestively at her, and Jade laughed, and threw a pillow at him.

"No, Mr. Malfoy! Maybe this weekend, if you're lucky, buddy!" Derek pouted, and Jade laughed again. She kissed him on the lips, and then pulled away, grabbing her bag as she did.

"C'mon, Derek." She said, grinning. They walked out of the Room of Requirement, and the door faded away. He grabbed her hand, and squeezed it. Jade smiled, and kept her eyes ahead of her. They stopped a little while later, from where Jade knew the Slytherin Dungeons were located. Derek kissed her again.

"I love you." He said, and Jade knew he meant it. She smiled, trying to keep herself from squealing in glee.

"I love you too, Derek." He grinned, and kissed her again.

"I'll see you at breakfast, alright?" Jade nodded, and with one last kiss, walked away. Jade grinned as she headed to Gryffindor Tower. The Fat Lady raised an eyebrow when she saw her.

"I fell asleep at the Library." Jade said, lying smoothly. The Fat Lady nodded. "Hummingbird." Jade said, referring to the password. The Lady opened, and to her luck, the Common Room was completely empty. Jade crept up to her room, and unluckily for her, all of her friends were up, and eagerly waiting her arrival. Amanda was grinning like the Chesire Cat, as was Natalie. Their other two roommates were still sound asleep.

"Well well well..."Amanda said, grinning. Jade blushed.

"How was he?" She asked. Jade smiled, and she got a dreamy look.

"Oh my god, Amanda, Nat, he was...amazing." She squealed happily.

"Guess what?" She said. Amanda raised an eyebrow, while Natalie said,

"What?"

"He told me he loved me!" Jade squealed, grinning and jumping up and down. Amanda joined her, while Natalie laughed and shook her head, grinning good-naturedly all the same.

"Alright, I must go take a shower now." Jade said, grinning. Her friends nodded and grinned.

"Oh, and please don't tell Gio about that." Jade grimaced.

"He'd kill Derek. Gio's only just gotten used to the fact that his little sister **(A/N-Jade isn't really his baby sister, BTW)** is dating a big, bad Slytherin." Her friends nodded, and Amanda made a zipping motion with her hands. Jade smiled gratefully, and slipped into the shower. She washed her hair and body, while thinking of Derek.

She loved him, there was no doubt about that. She laughed aloud. If someone had told her in the beginning of the year that she and Derek Malfoy would be getting married, have sex, and fall in love with each other, Jade would've either beat them to a pulp, or told them to go to Madam Pomfrey to go get their head checked. Smiling, she hopped out of the shower 15 minutes later. She dried her body, and began to get dressed in clean clothes. Their roommates were just beginning to wake up, and greeted Jade. It was quite obvious that Lily and Gina hadn't noticed that she had been missing from the dorm. Good.

The less people that knew that she and Derek had spent the night together, the better. Jade threw her hair up into a high ponytail, and making sure she looked alright (and not guilty) she headed down to the Great Hall. All of her friends were there. Jade greeted them all, and smiled at Giovanni. She began to eat ravenously, and Giovanni raised an eyebrow.

"Hungry?" He teased. Jade laughed.

"Shut up." She said, grinning. Her only guy friend just shook his head good-naturedly. The emerald-eyed witch then looked up and over at the Slytherin Table. Derek grinned and winked at her, and Jade felt a dark blush creeping on her. Amanda kicked her, and Jade remembered that Giovanni was sitting across from her, and could notice that she was blushing. She looked down, and ate hurridly. She did not look up at the Slytherin Table again. After breakfast, Jade gave a chaste kiss to Derek, ran up to the 6th year Gryffindor Girls Dorm, and grabbed her bag. Luckily, none of her other friends had a free period now, so she was free to do as she liked. Jade headed down to the Library, and smiled. It had been far too long since she had been here. She sat down to do her homework, and quickly became immersed in it.

"Jade?" A voice questioned a little while later, and Jade jumped. Melissa stood across from her, grinning from ear to ear. Jade breathed in, and held a hand to her chest.

"Merlin, Melissa, you scared me!" Melissa merely shrugged.  
"Sorry." She said, taking a seat across from her sister.

"Jay, did you and Derek do it?" She asked bluntly. The quill fell from Jade's hand.

"How did you-...?" She asked weakly. Melissa smiled gently.

"I figured it out. You were practically glowing this morning at breakfast. Plus, you kept on glancing at Derek and blushing."

Melissa said, grinning. Jade blushed brightly. She sincerely hoped no one else had noticed the emerald-eyed witches abstract behavior this morning. Melissa started to laugh, her brown eyes sparkling as she did so. Jade smiled. Although she and her sister constantly saw each other during Quidditch Practice, and they said

"Hello" whenever they passed each other in the corridors on their way to their class, they rarely had time to just really talk. Yes, they hated to be compared to each other, but they still loved one another.

"Well, Jay, I'm happy for you. It seems like a playboy has finally tied down a playgirl, and vice versa." Jade started to laugh, and Madam Pince shot her a look. Jade ceased immediately.

"I promise we'll have this talk again. This weekend, it's a Hogsmeade weekend. We'll go to the Three Broomsticks, and talk." Melissa nodded, stood up to give Jade a hug, and then ambled off. Jade watched her do it, and sighed. She knew her sister wouldn't tell her dad. Melissa wasn't like that. No, it was other people that Jade was worried about. After all, Derek was in Slytherin. Plus, it wasn't like everyone accepted their relationship. Jade sighed again, and looked down wearily at her homework. Well, she finished the essay that was due the soonest. She packed up, feeling like her arms were made of lead. She hoped her dad didn't find out...dating, he could handle. But what they had done yesterday? Jade repressed a shudder at the thought. Jade hoisted her bag onto her shoulder and headed down to the kitchens. She could use a snack to calm her nerves.

"Jade Potter! What can Rori do for you?" A house-elf squeaked to Jade. The girl looked down tiredly at the eager house-elf.

"Just a turkey sandwich with lettuce and mayo and some Pumpkin Juice, please." The elf nodded and scurried off to go get Jade what she wanted. A couple of minutes later she was sitting at a table, munching slowly on the sandwich. Ugh, she only had another hour of freedom...NO! Jade quickly finished her sandwich and gulped down her Pumpkin Juice before going to Gryffindor Tower. She was somewhat tired, but there was nothing that she could do about it now.

After all, she only had another hour until her first class, Care of Magical Creatures, started. She sighed, irritated. Hogwarts gossip chain was huge, and people would probably find out by the end of the day. Jade sincerely hoped not. She laid down on her bed, and thought. Well, what did she care if people found out? It wasn't any of their business. Jade sighed, and wearily put a hand over her eyes.Today was getting far too stressful, and it wasn't even close to the afternoon. Jade ate lunch quietly, which didn't go unnoticed by her friends. Giovanni scooted over and put an arm around her shoulders.

"JP, somethin' the matter?" He asked, concern shining in his warm brown eyes. Jade looked at him and shook her head.

"No, I'm just tired." She murmured. Something nagged at her mind, and Jade had been trying to figure out what it was when Giovanni interrupted her.

Once he went back to Amanda and Natalie, the three speaking in low tones, Jade resumed trying to find out what she was forgetting. 10 minutes later, the raven-haired witch gave up. Perhaps she would remember what it was sometime later during the day. The bell rang once more, and Jade heaved a sigh, and headed to Transfiguration.


	8. The Polyjuice Potion

**Chapter 8: The Polyjuice Potion **

Jade fretted over nothing. None of the people in Hogwarts noticed her odd behavior, and Derek almost laughed when Jade told him of her worrying a couple of weeks later. When they went to the Room of Requirement later that night, Jade slept on the bed, he slept on the couch. Jade was studying quietly in the Library when Melissa came in, groaning. She plopped down in the seat across from Jade, causing the emerald-eyed woman to jump.

"Melissa!" Jade scolded, while Melissa merely grinned at her.

"Oh Merlin, Jay, Vizen is such a slave driver! He's making us to a Polyjuice Potion as 'preperation for the O.W.L's.' ''Melissa scoffed, and said quite a few choice words about what she thought of the Potions Professor. Jade laughed. She knew exactly how Melissa felt. After all, she had just had her O.W.L's not even a year ago. She remembered having to the Polyjuice Potion. It was complicated and tricky in instructions. Not to mention that it was strictly controlled, and the ingredients were incredibly hard to get. Jade patted her sister's shoulder.

"Trust me, I know how you feel. Vizen made us do the same thing last year. The only thing I can tell you to do is to concentrate Melissa rolled her eyes.

"Gee, that's great advice. I NEVER would've thought of that!" She snapped sarcastically, and walked away in a huff. Jade rolled her eyes. Her sister's nerves were frayed, and Melissa was at the end of her rope. That was why she snapped at Jade. Jade gave a little smile, and continued her work. 'Yes! Free period!' Jade thought triumphantly 3 weeks later. Melissa's temper had increased, and Jade always saw her in the Library, feverishly preparing for her O.W.L's, even though it was only early February. Derek had been preparing something special for Valentines Day, and so Jade spent limited time with him. Grinning, Jade headed to Gryffindor Tower. Suddenly, she bumped into someone, and the books that she had been holding in her arms went crashing everywhere.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Said a younger girl, and Jade smiled, and shook her head as they both bent down to retrieve the fallen books.

"It's alright. I should've been watching where I was going." Jade consoled. The girl, who looked like a 3rd year, smiled.

"Sorry again." She said, and rushed off. Jade shook her head, smiling. She continued on her way. Not even 5 minutes later, when Jade was almost at Gryffindor Tower, did someone bump into her. However, for some odd reason, it felt like they did it on purpose.

Yet again, Jade's books went flying. The raven-haired girl cursed, and looked up at whoever bumped into her. A 6th year Slytherin was smirking down at her. Jade knew the girl well. They both had a mutual hatred for each other. Isabella McNair.

"Hello Jade." McNair said, and Jade froze in her attempt to gather her books. Why was the other girl calling her by her first name? She usually called her Potter. She would also throw in an insult, not greet her like they were chums. But McNair's voice was cold, and hauntingly familiar. Isabella was smirking down at Jade. Jade glared up coldly at the Slytherin girl.

"McNair. What brings you up to the enemy's lair?" Jade raised a delicate eyebrow and gave a smirk that Derek would've been proud of.

"Just taking a walk, Potter. Is that such a crime?" McNair gave a smirk to rival Jade's. Jade knew that nothing good of this could come. So she merely ignored the other girl, gathered her books, and pushed past McNair without another word. Jade could feel Isabella's cold blue eyes and smirking face glaring at her back. Jade repressed a shudder, and hurried into her dorm. There was something about those two words that Isabella had uttered that was nagging at Jade. It was two simple words, yet Jade was sure she had heard them before... Jade gasped. Of course! How could she have been so stupid as to have not remember it?

**Flashback**

_Amanda had Derek flat against his back, she was snogging him, and it didn't look like he was putting up much resistance. It was just then that the two noticed Jade. Derek looked shocked, and horribly flustered. Amanda, however, was grinning cruelly. "Awww, poor Jade." She said in a baby voice, then laughed evilly. _

**End Flashback **

Of course! It wasn't Amanda at all! It had been McNair the entire time! But...how? Jade frowned. Well, she would figure that out later! Right now, she needed a shower. Jade hopped in the shower and sighed as the jets of water hit her tired body. Although it was only a free period, Jade was desperately looking forward to the end of classes, which was next period for her. Jade sighed as she washed her hair and body quickly. She stepped out of the shower a couple of minutes later, and glanced at the clock. She still had a half-hour until her next class, which was Defense against the Dark Arts.

Jade quickly dressed into her uniform, and put her hair hastily into a high tight ponytail. She glanced over her Essay on Dark Creatures (Dementors, Inferi, ect) and, with a satisfied smile, decided to read quickly. Rather, glance over the chapter that they were currently reading. Jade wound up reading the whole chapter slowly, so as to understand it, and glanced up at her clock. She had 15 minutes to get to D.A.D.A. Jade blew her bangs out of her eyes irritably. Well, at least it was the end of the day, and tomorrow was the Valentines Day Ball. Jade already had her dress, and it was rather stunning, if she did say so herself.

There was no robes, so it was just the gown. It was emerald, so that it matched her eyes. It was long, and spaghetti-strapped, and it looked absolutly perfect on Jade. Derek hurried over and grinned at his girlfriend.

"Hey love." He greeted her cheerfully, kissing her fully on the lips. Jade blinked, but gladly kissed him back.

"Well, what's got you so happy?" She asked, smiling. All of a sudden, she was feeling much better than she had been feeling 10 minutes ago. Derek merely shrugged.

"Why, can't I be happy?" He teased, grinning. Jade just shrugged.

"C'mon. We have no homework, so let's go flying." Jade raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Derek smiled. "It's rather nice out for February." Of course, he was right. It was unsually warm for a February day. You would probably only need a light jacket on to go outside. Jade nodded to him.

"Alright. Let me go put my bag upstairs, and then I'll join you." She told him, turning around.

"Why don't you just go put your bag on the stands?" Derek asked.

"Well, because my broom is also upstairs, so I might as well go drop my bag of as well." Jade said simply. Derek flushed slightly, but he smiled.

"Alright. I'll see you at the Quidditch Pitch." Derek told her, and walked off...in the wrong direction.

Jade burst out laughing.

"Derek! She called out. He turned around.

"Yeah?" Jade giggled. "You're going in the wrong direction!" This time, her boyfriend blushed bright red.

"I-I knew that!"He stuttered, attempting to smile. "I was just checking to see that you noticed!"Jade started laughing again, and rolled her eyes.

"Of course, Derek. Of course." Derek gave her a faint smile, then headed out in the right direction. Jade laughed quietly to herself. He was such an idiot... She quickly grabbed her broom and hurried down to the Quidditch Pitch. Derek was already up and flying. Jade just stood there for a couple of minutes, watching him. He looked so happy whenever he was flying...She shook her head, and flew up on her broom. Derek turned his silver eyes to Jade and grinned at her.

"Hey gorgeous." He greeted, and Jade blushed. She was the farthest thing from gorgeous... maybe Gina Rivers, a rather stunning Ravenclaw. Long, straight blond hair, clear blue eyes, long legs, hourglass figure, sweet and kind, AND smart. Perfection in a human. Shocking, eh? The two of them flew for quite a while until Jade claimed she was tired. Derek nodded, and gave her a quick kiss.

"Jade?" He asked, staring into her eyes. Jade raised an eyebrow and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Yeah, Derek?" She inquired.

"I love you." He said quietly, as they touched the ground. Jade grinned at him, and threw her arms around his neck.

"I know, Derek. I love you too." Derek smiled at her, and kissed the top of her head. And in that moment, Jade had never felt more loved in her life. She knew Derek hadn't been using that I love you to get her into bed, but sometimes, she worried. Then she mentally berated herself for being so stupid. But hey, it was natural. Everyone had their insecurities. Jade gave Derek a quick kiss on the lips, and went to Gryffindor Tower, completely wiped out. She was absolutly exhausted. This week had just drained her of energy, and now, she was going to sleep. After all, sleep was bliss.

To whoever hated going to sleep...well, they outta be Avada'd. Jade thought all these ridiculous thoughts about what she was going to do to people whoever hated sleep, before drifting off to dreamland herself. Jade groaned. Waking up sucked. Whoever made you feel the way you did when you first woke up oughta be shot. Jade had probably just gotten the best sleep of her life(except those naps in between screwing Derek. This was a close second, though.) Jade glanced at her clock. It was 11:17!

She had slept right through dinner! She had slept from 4 in the afternoon to 11 at night! Holy Merlin! Groaning again, Jade rolled back over, and fell back to sleep. Yes, she was hungry. But she didn't have the energy to get her Invisibility Cloak and sneak down to the kitchens. She would just eat an unnaturally large breakfast and make people think she was pregnant. Jade gave a little smile. Oh, how she would love to freak out Derek!

Well, people weren't concerned with how much she was eating. Jade pouted as she almost ate her entire weight in food. Apparently, some people noticed her absense at dinner, and knew she was going to be hungry. Some asked if she went to the kitchens, some knew just by the way she ate. Some recommended the kitchens, and then proceeded to tell Jade all about the magnificant kitchens when Jade had been going to the kitchens since her 2nd year. And some...those poor souls, had absolutly no idea that Hogwarts even _had_ a kitchens. Bless their innocence.

Amanda was chatting eagerly about the Valentines Ball, but Jade wasn't listening. Ah, well... she would feel guilty later. At the moment, she was smiling at Derek, who was smiling and winking at her. He was obviously hoping to get laid. He mouthed the words to her before, and Jade choked, making Giovanni worry. He pounded her back, and Jade almost spit out her Pumpkin Juice. After assuring the wizard she was fine, she glared fiercely at Derek, who merely grinned at her, and then stared deeply into her eyes. Jade suddenly forgot why she was angry at him in the first place.

After breakfast, Jade headed down to the Library. Derek pouted, but bully for him. After an hour of pouring through books, Jade finally found the potion that turned McNair into Amanda. It was so stupid of her not to remember immediatly!

McNair had used the Polyjuice Potion! Jade grinned wickedly. Revenge was always sweet... perhaps she should extract revenge... after all, Isabella most certaintly deserved it. However, if Jade did the whole revenge thing, she would be sinking to Isabella's level. And Jade didn't want that. Jade couldn't believe herself. She was going to let Isabella getting away with ruining her life. However, her angel voice pointed out that it had only been for a couple of months. Her devil voice pointed out that, she was Potter, a Marauders grandchild. Shame on her! She was thinking of just letting Isabella go like that?! She ought to have been ashamed of herself!

So, grinning to herself, Jade spent another couple of hours in the Library, looking up former pranks. She wrote them all down, and made a mental note to herself to talk to her friends, explain what happened, beg for forgivness(if necessary)and then take their revenge. After all, original pranks were always the best. However, what to do, what to do... Jade resolved to do it later. Now, however, she had a Ball to get ready for. It was almost lunch time, and Jade was going to eat her lunch, and then get ready for that bloody Ball. She smiled to herself, packed away her things, dropped them off at Gryffindor Tower, and headed to the Great Hall.

She ate quickly, quicker than she normally would have, and hurried back up to Gryffindor Tower. She wanted to get there before her friends and other roomates. Jade quickly took a bath, and washed her hair and shaved rather quickly. By then, her friends and her other two roomates had come back up. Jade mentally thanked Merlin that she already had the whole showering thing done. Now, Jade began to do her makeup. She did light, natural shades. I mean, seriously, dark makeup, or too much, was just disgusting. Jade put on a light light shade of tan eyeshadow, and a light pink blush. She didn't even bother with foundation, she was tan enough. She also put her hair up in a simple ponytail, but made it look shiny, and sleek.

Simple yet elegant... Jade quickly grabbed her lip gloss, and spread it gently on her lips. Her lips didn't need to look as bright as a light bulb. They just had to have a slight luster to them. She grabbed her black heels, and strapped them on. Amanda complimented her, but Jade merely smiled. While she might have looked good, Amanda looked blow-away gorgeous. She wore a short red dress.

It was spaghetti-strapped, and came up to slightly above her knees. They had deep slits in them, up to Amanda's thighs. Amanda's hair was up in a messy bun, and she had two pieces of hair framing her face. She was wearing mascara and eyeliner, which outlined her beautiful crystal blue eyes.

She too had on mostly natural colors. Natalie, too, looked absolutly brilliant. Her color was definatly blue. She wore a baby blue long dress, with long, lace sleeves. The dress itself hugged her friends curves, and her heels added height onto the normally-short girl. It seemed like the three friends had decided to go natural with their makeup. In fact, it looked like Natalie wasn't wearing any makeup at all. Mascara, eyeliner, lip gloss. That was it. Jade realized with a gasp that she, herself, wasn't wearing any eyeliner or mascara.

The girl mentally wanted to smack herself, but hurridly put it on. Regarding some Hogwarts girls, looks were everything. And while Jade herself didn't judge other girls on how they looked, she rather didn't want to be ridiculed because of how she looked tonight. Finally, all of the girls in the dorm were completely ready. Jade took a deep breath, and nervously smoothed out her dress. She was obviously searching for invisible wrinkles. However, when Derek saw her, she need not have been worried. Derek was, at simplest, at a loss for words. It was times like these that he wondered how he ever wound up with her. She deserved so much better... When he saw how nervous she was on how he looked, he almost laughed right in her face. Instead, he kissed her passionatly, then pulled back.

"Words can't even describe how beautiful you look right now. How in Merlin did I end up with you? It's times like this that the only words I can describe how I feel about you are that I love you." Jade smiled, and her eyes were twinkling.

"No, you're not getting any tonight.'' And Derek sighed dramaticlly, as if that had been what he was really aiming for, even though the two of them had been doing this for a month now.

"Darn! My plan is foiled yet again by the lovely lady!" The two of them laughed hystericlly, and Derek kissed her hand.

"My lady." He whispered, brandishing a red rose from nowhere. Jade blushed, and snapped a good portion of them stem in half. She then put the rose behind her ear, and magicked it to stay there. Derek leaned in and kissed her.

"Your absolutly amazing, do you know that?" He whispered. Jade blushed furiously, but merely grinned. "Touche, babe." Derek walked away and strutted pompously.

"I know. You're absolutly _astounded_ by my amazing looks." Jade nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Totally." The two laughed, and walked into the Great Hall, arm in arm and ready to have a good time. And they certaintly weren't disappointed. Jade smiled as she leaned her head on Derek's shoulder to the slow music. Derek smiled, and buried his nose in his hair, her shampoo intoxicating (A/N-yes, corny, but just go with it!) his senses. Merlin, he loved this girl. He glanced down at Jade, and kissed the top of her head. She took her head off his shoulder, and raised an eyebrow at him, grinning. Derek merely shrugged. Obviously accepting his answer, Jade put her head back down on Derek's shoulder. However, Fate wouldn't have it. The song ended, and Jade groaned loudly. Derek chuckled when she cursed.

"C'mon, let's go outside. It's rather nice out. " Derek said, smiling. Jade nodded. They walked outside, a little ways from all the snogging couple. Jade grinned. She knew she and Derek were about to be one of those snogging couples in a few minutes... however, Derek obviously didn't sense his girlfriends giddy behavior. He merely stared out into the night. Jade, however, knew him better. She could see his little twitches. She frowned. What was the matter with him?

"Jade?" Derek whispered.

"Hmmm...?"Jade inquired.

"How long have we known one another?" Jade frowned.

"What do you mean? How long have we known each other, or how long have we been together?"

"The latter." Derek replied. He still didn't look at her. Jade's frowned deepened. She was truly worried about her boyfriend.

"Der, what's the matter?" She asked gently. Derek finally turned to look at her. He looked rather nervous. Jade, obviously, was bewildered. What reason could he possibly be for being nervous?

"Please, just answer my question. " Derek said lowly.

"Actually..." Jade began, beginning to laugh. "You never really asked me out. We spent so much time together that I guess we just automatically assumed we were going out." Derek began to laugh as well, and they did so for a good five minutes.

However, Derek stopped, and stared into Jade's eyes. Once again, she got that feeling she got from when he first looked at her. The first time they realized that they liked each other. That bloody butterflies-in-your-stomach feeling. At one point, Jade hated it. Now...well, lets just say that she grew accustomed to the feeling. Derek fingered something that was in his pocket.

"Erm, Jade?" Jade came back from memory lane, and stared into Derek's silver eyes. Merlin, how she loved getting lost in them...However, this apparently wasn't the case. He dropped to one knee. Jade still had no idea what he was about to do. She thought he had just dropped something.

However, that all changed when he brought out a velvet box.

"We've known eachother for a long time, and in the process, I fell in love with you, Jade Potter. I fell in love so fast, it made my head spin. Everytime I see you, I fall a little harder. I can't imagine my life without you. I want to wake up to you, every day, for the rest of my life. What I'm trying to say is...Will you marry me?"


End file.
